Hallowed Hearts: A Deathly Hallows Subplot
by beasf
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.¿Qué pasaría si Ron y Hermione hubiesen expresado su pasión antes, teniendo como resultado una complicación imprevista que muy bien podría poner en peligro la caza de Horrocruxes de Voldemort? Subtrama de las Reliquias de la muerte.
1. Una promesa en silencio

¡Hola a todos!

Es la primera vez que publico algo en Fanfiction y me estreno haciendo la traducción del fanfic "Hallowed Hearts: A Deathly Hallows Subplot" (Por supuesto, con el permiso de la autora). Este fanfic es uno de los primeros y el que me aficionó a leer fics en inglés. Por ello me gustaría que lo leyeseis, porque seguro que os va a gustar tanto como me gustó a mí. Sé que hay gente que no tiene una gran fluidez en la lectura en inglés y por ello me animé a traducirlo, para que nadie se pierda esta historia porque le cueste trabajo entender o traducir el escrito.

La autora de este fanfic es la usuaria KariAnn1222, en mi perfil está el enlace a la historia original.

Espero que os guste.

_oOo_

_**Resumen completo:**_con los años, los fans de Harry Potter han observado la relación, a menudo rocosa, entre los dos mejores amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione. No ha sido siempre una relación fácil, pero su creciente pasión siempre ha sido obvia (bueno, para la mayoría de los lectores de todas formas).

En el transcurso de Deathly Hallows, vimos a través de los ojos de Harry cómo esa relación de amor/ odio fue creciendo en algo más, pero ¿qué sucedió entre las páginas — cuando Harry no estaba alrededor para rendir testimonio? Y ¿qué pasaría si Ron y Hermione hubiesen expresado su pasión antes, teniendo como resultado una complicación imprevista que muy bien podría poner en peligro la caza de Horrocruxes de Voldemort?

_**Notas del autor:**_se trata de una serie de momentos que faltan o son alternativos basados en Ron/Hermione, algunas partes más que otras, que escribí cuando estuve leyendo reliquias de la muerte por tercera vez. Lo escribí para mi propia satisfacción personal como resultado de no ser capaz de encontrar escenas de esta pareja que me dejasen satisfecha, y estoy publicando únicamente como un regalo a los lectores para que puedan disfrutar de la lectura de esta historia.

Por favor, tener en cuenta que mientras esto va paralelo al canon establecido en las Reliquias de la muerte, un punto de la trama es AU de mi propia creación que se ramifica desde el canon. Si tú no eres un fan de historias de embarazo, o lo encuentras que es un cliché, probablemente no es para ti.

Sólo para que quede claro, yo quería dejar constancia de que creo que la novela de JKR es hermosa, brillante y sorprendente como está, y la verdad yo no cambiaría nada (bueno, está bien, yo pondría más momentos de Ron y Hermione). Yo simplemente deseaba jugar con la idea de una embarazada Hermione durante la caza de Horcrux, así que procurar no tomarlo demasiado en serio. No es como si estoy esperando ser nominada para un Premio Pulitzer por esto.

Para comodidad del lector, he puesto, en la parte superior de cada capítulo, dónde se desarrolla dentro de la novela original, por si alguien desea leerlo junto con el libro.

_**Advertencia:**_contiene contenido y lenguaje para adultos, el término "maduro" es subjetivo basado en la interpretación del lector, por supuesto. Si no eres lo suficientemente mayor para comprar un paquete de cigarrillos o meterte en una película clasificada sin supervisión de un adulto, entonces probablemente no deberías estar leyendo esto, ya que no está pensado para niños.

_**Descargo de responsabilidad:**_no soy propietario de la franquicia de Harry Potter y no estoy obteniendo dinero al escribir esto. Con la intención de no infringir los derechos de autor.

_oOo_

_Primera parte: una promesa en silencio_

_Este segmento se sitúa entre los capítulos de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte: Capítulo nueve: un sitio donde esconderse, y el Capítulo Diez: el relato de Kreacher._

_oOo_

_"apoyaba un brazo en el suelo y sus dedos casi tocaban los de Ron. Harry se preguntó si se habrían quedado dormidos con las manos entrelazadas, y esa idea le produjo una sensación de extraña soledad."_

_-De las Reliquias de la muerte, del Capítulo Diez: el relato de Kreacher._

_oOo_

"¿Estará bien?" La voz de Ron sonó directamente desde detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído.

Hermione gritó de sorpresa, dándose la vuelta desde la puerta del baño que se había cerrado detrás de Harry.

"¡Ron! ¡Me asustaste!", exclamó ella en una mezcla de fastidio y diversión. Hizo una pausa, mirándolo. Estaba de pie, demasiado cerca…su cuerpo mucho más alto que el de ella, y Hermione no podía dejar de notar que se había cambiado de ropa por el pantalón del pijama y la camiseta gris que había sacado para él justo antes de que ella le hubiera llevado a Harry su cepillo de dientes.

Tampoco podía dejar de notar que parecía más amplio de hombros de lo que parecía hace un año, sus bíceps más fuertes y más marcados en el algodón. También iba descalzo. ¿Siempre había tenido los pies tan grandes?

"Lo siento", murmuró Ron en tono de disculpa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Bueno, ¿Cómo está Harry?" añadió, sonriendo, con un todo de voz que denotaba una ligera ventaja, y Hermione se ruborizó debido a que le había estado mirando y se había perdido en él.

"Yo…Él está bien" contestó ella, tratando de poner distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Ron. "¿Cómo estás?" ella preguntó mientras se movía, dejando varios metros de distancia, cuando él se inclinó casualmente contra la puerta del baño, cruzando los brazos sobre su ancho pecho.

Abruptamente la expresión satisfecha de sí mismo desapareció de su cara, dejando un aspecto atormentado en sus ojos. A pesar de la tranquilidad que había enviado el Patronus del señor Weasley, Hermione sabía que los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, que habían mellado en todos ellos, habían afectado más a Ron. Fue su familia, después de todo, a la que habían sido obligados a abandonar cuando había llegado la noticia de que el Ministerio había caído.

"'Pues tan bien como se puede esperar, supongo", respondió mientras miraba de nuevo con atención. "Pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros, ¿no? ¡Yo, tú, y Harry!"

Ella sonrió con ternura a la inesperada vulnerabilidad de su voz, de pronto superado por un intenso sentimiento de afecto por el chico,…no, él era un hombre, ¿no?...que había conocido desde la infancia. "Sí, nos tenemos los unos a los otros", respondió ella en un susurro, avanzando para darle un abrazo por un impulso repentino.

Él llegó a mitad de camino, alejándose de la puerta del baño y envolviéndola en sus brazos, deslizándolos por su cintura, y tirando de ella al ras de su cuerpo, enterrado el rostro de ella en su pecho. El olor de él estaba en todas partes, influyendo en los sentidos de ella, dándose cuenta de que sus brazos serpentearon hasta el pecho de él, dejándolos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella oyó y sintió que él inhalaba profundamente. Ella sabía que el rostro de él estaba colocado sobre su cabello.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero algo había cambiado en el aire entre ellos, encendiendo como una chispa eléctrica. Había algo decididamente diferente en este abrazo…algo decididamente no-platónico. No es que su relación había sido siempre verdaderamente platónica. Se ha contenido siempre un guión de algo mucho más profundo, incluso cuando se peleaban….y ciertamente ellos tenían peleas.

Alejándose de él un poco, se puso de pie en la punta de los dedos de los pies, cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos mientras le daba besos prolongados en la frente, los párpados y las mejillas. Acababa de inclinarse hacia adelante para presionar los labios contra él otra vez cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abrió.

Hermione y Ron se separaron rápidamente, casi culpables, evitando los ojos de Harry mientras él los miraba con curiosidad. "Por favor, no os preocupéis por mí", dijo, con un tono de burla en su voz mientras desaparecía por el salón.

Su rostro enrojeció fuertemente, volviéndose hacia Ron a tiempo para ver que sus orejas eran de color rojo brillante mientras se desvanecía hacia el interior del cuarto de baño, murmurando algo acerca de la necesidad de utilizar el baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, ella sabía que el momento había pasado.

A medida que se unió con Harry en el salón del número doce de Grimmauld Place, hizo caso omiso de la afable sonrisa de él, mientras sacaba cosas de aseo y ropa de dormir de su bolso de cuentas. El silencio entre ellos era casi ensordecedor, y por un momento pareció como si Harry quería decir algo, pero tenía la boca cerrada en cuanto la abría. En su mayor parte, Harry siempre había mantenido sus opiniones para sí mismo cuando se trataba de su relación con Ron, y que no se veía como si eso iba a cambiar pronto.

Dos horas más tarde, los tres habían establecido un campamento en el salón. Ante la insistencia de Ron, los cojines del sofá habían sido colocados por el suelo con el saco de dormir de Hermione encima de ellos, directamente entre los sacos de dormir de los dos hombres.

Ahora ella estaba tirada encima de los cojines, frente a Ron en la oscuridad. Se habían quedado hablando un rato sobre los Horrocruxes y la caída del Ministerio de Magia, pero Harry llevaba completamente en silencio desde hace unos veinte minutos, con una respiración profunda y regular.

Ella podía decir por la forma en la que Ron estaba respirando que aún estaba despierto, y esa sospecha se confirmó cuando sintió su mano buscando la suya en la oscuridad, y ella lo agarró como a un salvavidas. La palma de su mano era grande y fría en la suya, la sensación de su piel encendiendo algo innegable en la boca del su estómago.

Ella deseaba tener palabras para calmarlo; deseaba poder decirle que todo estaría bien, que todos ellos podrían sobrevivir, pero sería una promesa vacía, ¿no? Ella no podía darle tales garantías.

"'¿Hermione?"

Hablaba en voz baja y grave.

"Sí, Ron?" -susurró-.

Podía sentir su vacilación en los diversos momentos que le llevó a responder.

"¿Podrías...acostarte conmigo?" Ella casi podía oír sus oídos poniéndose rojos. "Quiero decir, ¿sólo un poco?" añadió rápidamente. "Quiero decir…no importa. Idea tonta. Olvida lo que he dicho".

Sin vacilación o dando a sus acciones un momento de reflexión, Hermione se sentó en la oscuridad, arrastrándose hacia el suelo al lado de Ron. Él pareció sorprendido incluso a medida que se movía a toda prisa para abrir el saco, pero ciertamente no discutió su suerte mientras ella se metía con él, su cuerpo caliente la llamó como una polilla va a la luz.

Mientras sus brazos la rodearon y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, el aroma combinado de su piel y del aftershave la sumió otra vez, ella sintió que el cuerpo de él se ponía rígido y se dio cuenta de que su respiración se esforzó ligeramente. Cuando ella se movió un poco en el pequeño espacio en el que estaban, deslizando su brazo por encima de la camiseta que cubría su torso, su muslo rozó contra algo duro y rígido que estaba por debajo del pijama de franela, sobresaliendo de sus caderas.

Ron quedó sin aliento en el contacto, alejándose de ella con vergüenza. "Mierda, lo siento", murmuró, con un tono mortificado en su voz.

"Está bien, Ron," susurró ella, tratando de calmar la humillación que sentía él hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se sofocaba en un deseo propio. Consciente de que su proximidad hacía que él se excitase, era suficiente para provocar una agitación repentina, innegable en su vientre que era acompañada de un aumento de la humedad entre sus muslos, su cuerpo preparado para él. "Es una reacción biológica natural", añadió, al oír el temblor en su voz. "Mi cuerpo reacciona a ti también."

"¿De…de verdad?" Parecía incrédulo, y Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa ya que no debía ser tan sorprendente para él. ¿No sabía cómo se sentía?

"Por supuesto", murmuró, mientras que ella consideraba su situación. Ella tenía la urgencia repentina e inexplicable de poner la mano de él entre sus piernas y dejarle sentir la tersura que había allí…lo que él había causado…pero ella sabía que no sería la medida más inteligente, ¿verdad?

Por un lado, Harry estaba acostado a sólo unos metros de ellos. En segundo lugar, ¿dónde conduciría eso incluso si él no estuviera? Si bien Hermione había practicado la realización de un hechizo anticonceptivo durante el verano (después de todo, ella no era ingenuo sobre su propia sexualidad o la de Ron, y Hermione Granger no era nada si no estaba preparada), había alrededor de mil razones por las que este era el lugar y el momento equivocado para llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasa si el hechizo no funcionaba? Incluso si se realiza correctamente, no era un método de protección que fuese cien por ciento eficaz, y, evidentemente, los hombres Weasley albergaban algunos súper nadadores. Un embarazo no deseado podría comprometer seriamente su misión. Ella no se iría del lado de Harry y Ron por nada, ni siquiera para ir y tener un bebé.

Por otro lado, ellos podrían morir mañana. Perfectamente se podrían despertar encontrándose a Snape apuntándolos con una varita a la cara, y ella y Ron podrían morir sin haber experimentado ese tipo de intimidad.

Por lo menos... no juntos.

Con una pequeña mueca, pensó brevemente en el año pasado, cuando Ron había estado saliendo con Lavender Brown. Hermione no sabía si Ron había estado con ella...de esa forma. Quería creer que no, pero ella no había sido capaz de hacer caso omiso a los cotilleos que Lavender le había contado a Parvati en el dormitorio de las niñas, por mucho que lo hubiese intentado. Según Lavender, ella y Ron habían hecho todo lo del libro…y algo más. Pero, era muy probable que ella hubiese estado mintiendo. Lavender había querido poner celosa a Hermione, era evidente.

No es que nada de eso importase. Eso era el pasado, y resultaba muy pequeño y sin sentido a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos.

"Hermione", Ron susurró de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos, "tú sabes que yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero yo he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo que nunca... ya sabes...con Lavender. "

En la pausa que siguió, Hermione lo miró desde donde su cabeza descansaba sobre su torso, sintiéndose un poco sorprendida de que ambos hubiesen estado pensando en lo mismo. Ella no podía distinguir sus rasgos faciales en la oscuridad, pero ella sabía por instinto que él estaba arrepentido.

"Yo quería", admitió cuando continuó. "Caray, los tíos…no somos tan complicados. Cuando no estamos pensando en comida, estamos pensando en...bueno, te haces la idea. Sé que esto no excusa el hecho de que yo era un imbécil, pero...por si te sirve de algo, que estaba pensando algo todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, y eso es lo que me impidió ir más allá. Yo no podía estar con ella cuando yo quería que fueses tú. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que lo siento. Por todo. "

Hermione estaba absorbiendo todo cuando terminó su breve discurso. No esperaba esto, que hablase abiertamente sobre lo que había sucedido el año pasado y decir que lo sentía. Se había preparado para perdonar y olvidar, sin una disculpa por parte de él, pero el hecho de que él estaba compartiendo sus sentimientos con sinceridad, cuando debió haberle resultado difícil, fue suficiente para que a sus ojos llegasen lágrimas.

"Está bien, Ron," susurró ella cuando llegó a trazar sus familiares rasgos. Su barba ya había comenzado a crecer desde que se había afeitado esa mañana antes de la boda, y sus labios eran suaves y ligeramente agrietados. La besó en la punta de los dedos suavemente. "Todo está perdonado". Y luego ella se inclinó hacia arriba, presionando sus labios castamente y largamente en el lugar que su mano acababa de abandonar.

Ella quería profundizar el beso, abrir la boca y buscar la entrada de la de él con su lengua. Ella quería permitir que la pasión que había estado amenazando con estallar entre ellos por un tiempo, usarla ahora. Sin embargo, se contuvo por las razones que había enumerado en su cabeza minutos antes.

Al parecer, sintiendo su indecisión y no queriendo presionarla, Ron fue el primero en acabar con el beso, separándose suavemente y presionando sus labios en su frente cuando con su mano acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella. El silencio se produjo cuando Hermione se puso de nuevo sobre su pecho, trazando con su mano patrones al azar en el torso de él por encima de la camiseta. Todavía había mucho que no se dijeron entre ellos, pero las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento. Cuando sus dedos gruesos se enlazaron con ternura en su pelo, ella sabía que era una promesa en silencio de que iba a esperar por ella el tiempo que ella necesitase.

Cuando ella estuviese lista para él, él estaría allí para ella…todo lo que ella necesitaba de él.

Ella lo besó por última vez, dándole las gracias en silencio por su comprensión y paciencia poco habitual, antes de abrir el saco de dormir y subir de nuevo al suyo. Esta vez, era su mano la que buscaba la de él en la oscuridad, su ancla, un inmenso consuelo en la acuciante incertidumbre que deparaba el futuro.

Lo que pasase no lo harían solos. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

_oOo_

**Nota:** Espero que os gustase la primera parte de este fic. Para la gente que quiera seguir leyéndolo, os aviso de antemano que está compuesto por 24 partes, mas un epílogo. Publicaré una parte todos los sábados.

-Bea-


	2. Una pelea de lucha libre

Sé que había dicho en la anterior parte que sólo iba a publicar un capítulo cada sábado...pero hoy he tenido tiempo libre y he adelantado en la traducción, asique aqui os dejo la 2ª parte de este fic.

La autora de este fanfic es la usuaria KariAnn1222, en mi perfil está el enlace a la historia original.

oOo

_Segunda parte: una pelea de lucha libre_

_Estas escenas se producen en el principio de las Reliquias de la muerte, en el Capítulo XII: La magia es Poder, durante el mes de agosto, cuando el trío se prepara para infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia en busca del medallón._

oOo

Ella y Ron no había compartido otro beso o cualquier tipo de intimidad, aparte de el abrazo ocasional, por supuesto, desde esa primera noche en Grimmauld Place semanas atrás. De hecho, mas bien se ponían nerviosos con la presencia del otro.

Por ejemplo, incluso en este momento, mientras Hermione estaba encaramada en el sofá del salón estudiando minuciosamente los datos más recientes obtenidos de la vigilancia del Ministerio, Ron había empezado a jugar con su Desiluminador. Una vez más.

"Ron" prácticamente gruñó, su mandíbula apretada por la molestia que le producía que la luz de la sala fuese succionada una vez más.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" gimió en respuesta mientras la luz volvió a las distintas lámparas dispersas por toda la habitación. "¡Estoy ansioso!"

"Todos lo estamos, Ron", respondió irritada, su concentración se había roto mientras ella empujó el pergamino que había estado hojeando a un lado, tenía la sensación de que su cerebro era como la papilla. Había estado revisando toda la información que habían obtenido durante horas, y no se sentía más confiada acerca del plan de lo que había estado hace una semana. En verdad, todo lo que parecía haber obtenido fue un dolor palpitante en la cabeza y una punzada como de cuclillas entre sus omóplatos debido a los largos períodos de tiempo que había pasado frente a sus notas.

Ella se puso de pie bruscamente, arqueando la espalda mientras se estiraba, pensando que en el delicioso olor de guiso que salía de la cocina. Esperando a que Kreacher los avisase para que se lavasen las manos para la próxima cena.

Ron le estaba mirando descaradamente el pecho mientras se estiraba, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Con un gran rubor, Hermione se irguió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, evitando la mirada de él mientras ella comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, en silencio, cuestionándose su decisión de ir sin sujetador con una camiseta sin mangas. Después de todo, ella no tenía el aspecto de esas cabeza huecas que salían en la pila de revistas de "Wicked Witches" ("Brujas Malas") de Ron, que por desgracia se había tropezado en el dormitorio de él el verano anterior, pero ella sabía que él no era ajeno a…los encantos que ella poseía.

Con una sensación de más calor, sus pensamientos volvieron una vez más a su primera noche allí, cuando ella se había metido en el saco de dormir de él en un momento de atrevimiento y su muslo había rozado...bueno, la evidencia de su deseo por ella.

Apenas la semana pasada, se había despertado encontrándose con que Ron se había ido –Habían decidido continuar en el campamento que habían hecho en el salón a pesar de que Harry se había trasladado a la habitación de Sirius- y después de investigar, había descubierto una luz que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño . Ella escuchó un inconfundible gemido profundo que pertenecía a Ron detrás de la puerta, y cuando había estado a punto de tocar la puerta y preguntar si estaba enfermo…en ese momento...el gemido se había convertido en su nombre.

La realidad de lo que él estaba haciendo allí y en quién estaba pensando, le había golpeado con la sutileza de un rayo; en silencio había regresado a la sala y se había metido en el saco de dormir. Mientras permaneció en la oscuridad con los ojos bien abiertos, se había sentido en parte provocada, atónita y avergonzada de que ella lo había pillado en medio de un acto íntimo, privado. Él se sentiría humillado si supiese que le había oído, por lo que era una razón para que él no se enterase.

Cuando Ron había vuelto en silencio a la habitación unos minutos más tarde, mientras se acomodaba dentro del saco de dormir…estaba más cerca de ella, ella misma se había acercado a él en la oscuridad, y no sólo para cogerle la mano. Había deseado mucho hacer el amor con él, esa sensación había sido casi demasiado grande como para ignorarla, pero, de mala gana, había reprimido ese deseo, el sentimiento de que ella probablemente lo lamentase a la luz del día había sido más fuerte.

Tenían que concentrarse, después de todo. No podían permitirse el lujo de distraerse en un momento como éste, cuando era fundamental que sus cabezas estuviesen en el plan. Harry los necesitaba, aún si él lo admitiese o no.

Con ese último pensamiento, Hermione se dió la vuelta a mitad del paso que estaba dando, caminando precipitadamente hacia la ventana. Podía sentir los ojos de Ron en su espalda, pero lo ignoró mientras movía la cortina. Afuera, en la pequeña plaza de hierba que estaba muriendo por el sol de agosto, había más mortífagos reunidos que los que habían estado el día anterior. Hermione tuvo que reprimir el impulso de esconderse, ya que a sus ojos, parecía que se volvían hacia ella, aún sabiendo que no podían verla.

"Son unos malditos imbéciles, ¿no?" La voz de Ron le llegó directamente desde detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído, lo que le hizo saltar. "Si yo fuera un Mortífago, me imagino que me gustaría hacer un esfuerzo para ser un poco menos visible. Quiero decir, ¿realmente esperan que Harry venga simplemente paseando hasta Grimmauld Place con este tipo de bienvenida esperándolo?"

"Sabes, realmente tienes que dejar de acercarte sigilosamente a mí", dijo Hermione con una risita. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, vio que él estaba de pie muy cerca de ella, con los brazos apoyándose a cada lado del marco de la ventana. Ella casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de él irradiando entre ellos, casi quemándola por encima de las ropas.

"No puedo evitarlo", respondió, con una sonrisa en su voz mientras ella volvía su mirada hacia la ventana. "Soy, simplemente, sigiloso."

Ella puso los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír. "De acuerdo. Sigiloso. ¿Es por eso que casi te caes cada vez que te apareces en el escalón más alto?"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con el sigilo, cariño. Eso es sólo por la gravedad".

_Cariño_. Hermione se sentía extrañamente dividida entre el desconcierto y el entusiasmo con el inesperado término cariñoso que había salido de la boca de Ron.

"Hablando de la Aparición, ¿cuándo crees que Harry estará de vuelta?"

"Pronto, espero," dijo Hermione mientras seguía mirando a los mortífagos. "Es casi la hora de la cena." La verdad, es que ella estaba empezando a sentirse un poco preocupada. Uno de los acuerdos que habían hecho es que debían de volver a las siete cada noche de los turnos individuales de recopilación de información sobre el Ministerio. Ahora eran casi las siete y media y Harry todavía no había vuelto.

Este era uno de los muchos momentos en los que Hermione anhelaba la comodidad de la tecnología del mundo Muggle en el mundo Mágico. Un par de teléfonos móviles serían muy útiles en este instante.

Varios momentos de silencio pasaron entre ellos mientras Hermione consideró que habían pasado tres largas semanas desde el desagradable encuentro con Lupin en el que se habían enterado que Harry era el hombre más buscado de toda Gran Bretaña. Tres semanas desde que se enteraron de que los nacidos muggles como ella estaban siendo detenidos y llevados al Ministerio para ser interrogados. Tres semanas en las que había descubierto que Dolores Umbridge tenía el Horrocrux que actualmente estaban buscando, y como tal ellos irían al mismísimo corazón del Ministerio con el fin de recuperarlo.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que tenía miedo, no tanto por ella como lo estaba por Harry y Ron. Y por sus padres, que estaban siempre en el fondo de su mente. A pesar de que había tomado medidas para garantizar su seguridad, si ella, Harry y Ron no tenían éxito y terminaban cautivos por los Mortífagos o el Ministerio -ya que ahora mismo eran uno- estaba segura de que sus padres podrían ser rastreados, y lo serían. Tal vez serían perseguidos y asesinados por mero deporte. Matar a las familias de los sangre sucia -especialmente a la de la sangre sucia que se relacionaba con Harry Potter- parecía que era el pasatiempo perfecto para los Mortífagos.

Como si estuviera en sintonía con lo que estaba pensando, ella sintió la gran mano de Ron colocarse en la parte posterior de su cuello, por debajo de su cola de caballo. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante ante el contacto, pero ella empujó a un lado ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, ella no le quitó la mano. Por el contrario, se apoyó en su toque cuando él empezó a frotar círculos con la yema del dedo pulgar, amasando la piel sensible de allí.

"Cuando llegue el momento de infiltrarse en el Ministerio", dijo de repente, despacio, "Supongo que deberías quedarte aquí. Sólo debemos ir Harry y yo."

Sus ojos, que había comenzado a cerrarse placenteramente debido a su toque, se abrieron bruscamente y se dio la vuelta. "Ron Weasley, estás loco si crees que os dejaría ir a los dos sin mí", le espetó ella con incredulidad exasperándose. "¡Hemos estado planeando esto durante semanas!"

Ron se mostró inflexible cuando la miró, sus ojos intensos. "Hermione, eres hija de muggles. Si nos atrapan..." Él sacudió la cabeza, apartando los ojos de repente, como si él no quisiese imaginar los horrores que le harían a ella.

Se ablandó ante la vulnerabilidad de su expresión; alargó la mano, agarrando las manos de él con las suyas mientras lo miraba a los ojos con ese familiar tono azul que tanto adoraba. "Estar bien preparados es el porqué de todos estos viajes de reconocimiento, Ron", imploró, con un tono mucho más suave del que había utilizado anteriormente. "Además, yo simplemente no os dejaré ir por vosotros mismos. Admítelo, tú y Harry no ibais a durar cinco minutos sin mí."

"Bueno, tú eres el cerebro de esta operación", admitió a regañadientes mientras la miró a los ojos una vez más, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios."Aún así, no me gusta".

"Y te agradezco la caballería", respondió ella, devolviéndole la pequeña sonrisa", pero no es tú elección."

Él optó por no presionar el asunto por el momento, pero Hermione tenía la sensación de que la batalla no estaba ganada todavía. Estaba segura de que Ron iba a hablar con Harry acerca de esto, él iba a tratar de convencerlo de que tenía razón respecto a este asunto.

Con un pequeño suspiro, desenredó los dedos de los de él, volviendo hacia el sofá. "Hay más preparativos que hacer", dijo mientras empezó a rebuscar a través de los montones de pergaminos que había estado estudiando durante las últimas horas.

"Esta noche no, no los hay," estaba en desacuerdo Ron mientras caminaba hacia delante y le arrebataba los pergaminos de las manos, lanzándolos a un lado.

"Ron, ¿qué…?"

"Has estado mirando estas malditas cosas durante horas", respondió mientras se colocaba detrás de ella, obligándola a deslizar el culo en el borde del sofá mientras sus muslos le acariciaban el cuerpo. "Tengo, de alguna manera, la sensación de que por mirarlos un poco más no vas a conseguir nada."

Inmediatamente, su corazón empezó a bombear con una emoción involuntaria, como su respiración se incrementó notablemente. ¿Qué estaba...?

"Relájate", respondió a su pregunta no formulada. "Voy a darte un masaje".

Ella le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro que implica que a él le podría haber crecido una segunda cabeza. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Ron Weasley?"

Se rió mientras barría su cola de caballo por encima del hombro, colocando las manos en su clavícula. "Caray, Hermione, ¿es realmente tan sorprendente el que me gustaría hacerte sentir bien?"

"¿Quieres la respuesta sincera?" respondió ella, arqueando una ceja.

"Sí, bueno, ya establecimos que soy un imbécil absorto en sí mismo", respondió con una sonrisa, "pero estoy tratando de hacerlo mejor, así que déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo? Relax, Hermione." Inclinándose, puso un tierno beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, su lengua prácticamente la hirvió cuando se puso en contacto con su piel a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

Al no tener verdadero deseo de discutir, ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, tratando de relajarse cuando los pulgares de él comenzaron a moverse en círculos, desde la base de su espina dorsal hacia afuera, hacia los hombros. Sus manos eran fuertes, pero suaves, y él respondió cariñosamente a sus gemidos. Un calor familiar había empezado a extenderse en sus lomos, y Hermione luchaba por controlar su respiración irregular mientras que él se despertaba sexualmente, ya sea intencionadamente o no.

Sin embargo, cuando él empezó a frotar el exterior de sus brazos, sus dedos rozando los lados de sus pechos en cada pasada hacia arriba y hacia abajo, no tenía ninguna duda de que Ron sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo -todo su cuerpo estaba muy consciente de la protuberancia rígida, de tamaño considerable que estaba tocando la parte baja de su espalda-. A diferencia de la noche de hace tres semanas cuando ella se metió en el saco de dormir de él, no se disculpaba o estaba haciendo ningún tipo de esfuerzo por ocultar su deseo.

A lo loco, Hermione se preguntó si este era un intento de seducirla, a pesar de que le hubiese dicho que deseaba hacerle sentir bien. Merlín ayuda, pero estaba funcionando. Ella no podía recordar haber estado tan completamente despierta en su vida. Tenía un repentino impulso salvaje, ciertamente hormonal, por dar la vuelta, ponerse a horcajadas en él, y dejarle salirse con la suya -no importa lo irracional o temerario que deseo puede ser.

¿Podía siquiera recordar las palabras del conjuro que necesitaba para asegurarse de que un embarazo no fuese el resultado? ¿Dónde se encontraba en su ciclo mensual, de todos modos? Y aún si lo supiese ¿dónde estaba su varita mágica?

Una de las manos de él había creado ahora su camino bajo el fino algodón de su camiseta, trabajando la manera para subir arriba hacia el pecho mientras que la otra le acariciaba el muslo. Ella ahogó un grito en voz alta cuando la mano bajo la camiseta se colocaba de forma que le cogía uno de sus pechos, como la copa de un sujetador, antes de apretar el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice.

"¿Se siente bien?", le susurró al oído. Él respiraba con dificultad y bueno, prácticamente jadeando por su propio deseo mientras le chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios. "Quise decir lo que dije," él continuó despacio mientras él encontró el otro pecho, tirando y amasándolo suavemente. "Esto es acerca de ti. Sé que sólo soy un tío cachondo, pero es a ti a quien quiero hacer sentir bien. Te prometo que no tienes que hacer nada a cambio. Así que ¿estaría bien, Hermione? ¿Me enseñarías cómo tocarte? "

Tragó saliva, tratando de pensar racionalmente, pero pensar racionalmente era difícil cuando Ron Weasley estaba masajeando sus pechos con una mano y el área entre las piernas con la otra.

Con un gruñido de asentimiento, Hermione separó los muslos mientras ella se desabrochó sus pantalones cortos de color caqui con dedos temblorosos. Debido a su impaciencia, Ron había metido su mano dentro de la ropa interior de ella antes de que hubiese conseguido quitarse los pantalones cortos, y ella se sacudió contra sus dedos instintivamente, sin aliento, mientras que él comenzó a moverse torpemente en sus pliegues.

"Estás tan mojada", se quejó Ron con evidente placer.

A medida que ella cubrió su la mano con la suya, guiándole y mostrándole la manera de tocarla, los labios de él capturaron los de ella por encima de su hombro. Con su mano libre, tiró hacia abajo el rostro de él para sentirlo con más detalle en contra suya mientras la lengua de él se adentró en la boca de ella por primera vez, penetrando en ella de una manera similar que sus dedos largos y gruesos lo estaban haciendo en sus entrañas.

Tomó poco tiempo antes de que ella se quedara sin aliento y temblando contra la boca de Ron, con temblores de placer en su cuerpo mientras llegaba al clímax con fuerza alrededor de los dedos de él que se movían con golpes rápidos y hundiéndose fuertemente. Cuando por fin terminaron las sacudidas y él pudo sacar sus dedos del cuerpo de ella…él de un tirón, la colocó en su regazo, su centro se colocó encima de la erección de él que sobresalía de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras caían hacia atrás contra los cojines.

Sus lenguas y labios se batieron en duelo con pasión, las manos temblorosas de ella se dirigieron hacia la bragueta de los vaqueros de él. Ron gimió su nombre anticipándose al toque de ella cuando un sonido familiar trajo bruscamente y a toda velocidad a Hermione a la realidad: la voz de Moody gruñendo, "¿Severus Snape?"

"Yo no te maté", respondió Harry en el piso de abajo, llegando su voz a través de la puerta abierta del salón. "¡Soy sólo yo!" él dijo, avisando, obviamente, a Ron y Hermione.

"¡Estamos aquí!" gritó Ron en respuesta.

Temblando con mutuo deseo y frustración, se apartaron a regañadientes y se pusieron de pie, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio mientras escucharon a Kreacher quejarse sobre algo a Harry, escaleras abajo. Mientras Hermione trató de aplastar su cabello ahora extra-revuelto, no podía dejar de mirar el muy notable bulto que había en los pantalones vaqueros de Ron.

Ella se volvió, sonrojándose con vehemencia, mientras Harry entraba en la habitación, pero no antes de que ella vislumbrara a Ron coger un cojín de terciopelo del sofá para ocultar su erección.

"¡Hola, Harry!" exclamó Hermione. Su voz sonaba extrañamente alta hasta en sus propios oídos. "¿Sucedió algo interesante hoy?" Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Ron poner una mueca de dolor por cómo sonaba su falso entusiasmo.

"No... en el Ministerio", dijo Harry lentamente mientras sus ojos se fijaban el aspecto de ella, que debía de ser revuelto y con la cara roja, los cojines del sofá desperdigados, y los pergaminos tirados al azar sobre el suelo. Por último, miró a Ron, cuyos oídos estaban del color escarlata más brillante que Hermione nunca había visto, que se aferraba a la almohada contra su cadera como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Su expresión era como la de un niño que había sido atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Tanto Hermione como Ron estaban respirando aún más fuertemente.

"¿Sucedió algo interesante _aquí_?" Había humor en el tono inconfundible de Harry.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo: se echó a reír. Ron era probablemente el espectáculo más divertido que había visto, y se imaginó cómo se veía ella misma resultándole muy cómico.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, amigo", dijo Ron en un valiente intento de mantener una cara seria. "Hermione y yo estábamos, ya sabes..."

"¿Lucha Libre?" Harry intervino cuando Ron se apagó débilmente.

La risa de Hermione fue a mayor, y se dobló por la cintura en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

"Siendo así," dijo Harry con una sonrisa afable, mirando entre sus dos mejores amigos: "Yo voy a ir a la cocina y cenar. Vosotros estáis invitados a... terminar vuestra lucha libre." Puso énfasis en el término "lucha libre", cerca de estallar en carcajadas el mismo.

Mientras se retiraba, Hermione continuaba riéndose, se secó las lágrimas de tanto reírse de sus ojos. "Te dejo ganar, para que lo sepas", dijo, dirigiéndose a Ron.

"¿De verdad?" Con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No te preocupes, Ron. Estoy segura de que habrá tiempo para una revancha." Y luego lo besó suavemente antes de unirse a Harry en la cocina, Ron la siguió después de usar el baño.

"Entonces, ¿has visto a mi padre hoy?" Preguntó Ron mientras cogía con una cuchara una porción considerable de puré de patatas y la ponía el plato, era la misma pregunta que hacía todos los días que Harry o Hermione hacían el reconocimiento.

"Sí. Se le ve bien. Y al tío de la pequeña túnica azul y la vieja bruja. Como un reloj, los dos".

"Excelente".

"Por el amor de Merlín, Ron, ¿podrías por favor, no hablar con la boca llena?"

"¡Hey! Soy multitarea, Hermione. Deberías estar orgullosa."

"Oh, por favor... De todos modos, Harry, ¿de Umbridge no hay señales, entonces?"

"No, asombrosamente, no."

"Tal vez ella croa. ¿Entiendes? ¿Croar? ¿Porque ella se parece a un sapo?"

"Jajaja, sí, lo entendemos, Ron..."


	3. Una resolución y revelación

_Tercera Parte: Una resolución y una revelación_

_Esta parte se sitúa dentro de las Reliquias de la muerte en el Capítulo XIV: el ladrón, durante su primera noche en el bosque, después de que Harry sustituye a Hermione a las diez en el turno de vigilancia_

_oOo_

_"A Hermione la conmovió que Ron se preocupara por el destino de los Cattermole, y había tanta ternura en su expresión que Harry casi sintió como si la hubiera sorprendido besando a su amigo. "_

_"Ron y Hermione, que hablaban en voz baja en la tienda, podían marcharse si querían, pero él no. Y tuvo la sensación...de que el Horrocrux que le colgaba del cuello marcaba el tiempo que le quedaba..."._

_-del Capítulo XIV de las Reliquias de la muerte, el ladrón.  
><em> 

_oOo_

Al final resultó que, Hermione y Ron no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer "la revancha" que ella le había prometido. En la semana después de su inesperada "lucha libre", el trío había estado tan ocupado, con la preparación para la infiltración en el Ministerio, que habían ido a la cama tarde todas las noches, completamente exhaustos y con los nervios a flor de piel.

La tensión había estado alta. Ron y Hermione habían discutido con más frecuencia-en su mayoría sobre si Hermione debía acompañar a los dos hombres. Después de que Harry había logrado soltar el tema de que 'El Profeta' contenía la lista de nacidos muggles que no se habían presentado para ser interrogados, y el nombre de Hermione estaba en esa lista, Ron se había mantenido obstinado en su propósito.

Ella no quería oír hablar de no ir, sin embargo, ese tema les había llevado a varios desacuerdos amargos. Harry había intentado mantenerse al margen de los conflictos, interfiriendo sólo cuando Hermione había amenazado con transfigurar a Ron en el "enorme culo que él es."

Verdaderamente, Hermione había comprendido de dónde venía este comportamiento de él. A pesar de su ocasional tendencia de ser un culo, en su corazón, Ron, albergaba viejos valores que ella respeta y aprecia, incluso, una parte de ella estaba afectada y contenta de que se preocupase por ella profundamente, pero ella no vacilaría en esto. La necesitaban, y el tiempo de la caballería había pasado hace tiempo.

En su última noche en Grimmauld Place -¿había sido, realmente, hace sólo veinticuatro horas?-Ron se había acercado a ella en la oscuridad mientras permanecieron en silencio, incapaces de dormir, aunque exhaustos, debido a los nervios por lo que harían que habían planeado para el día siguiente. De mala gana, Ron, había aceptado la derrota cuando se había dado cuenta, por fin, que no podía cambiar la opinión de Hermione Granger.

Cuando lo había sentido acercándose a ella aquella noche, y sus brazos la habían rodeado por la cintura desde atrás, ella había querido consolarlo; hubiera querido decirle que ella iba a estar bien. Sin embargo, sabiendo que no tenía tales garantías -la verdad, no creía que estuviesen lo suficientemente preparados para hacer esto todavía- se había alejado de Ron, alegando que necesitaban descansar.

Hermione sabía que el rechazo le había molestado, y ahora, mientras ella le dio las buenas noches a Harry en la entrada de la tienda de campaña –tendría que hacer vigilancia de nuevo a las dos- lamentaba el haber rechazado a Ron mientras ella se introdujo en el interior con un bostezo apenas contenido.

Habían sobrevivido hoy, sin mencionar cómo lograron obtener el Horrocrux, por pura suerte. Su plan cuidadosamente elaborado había sido vergonzosamente juvenil, y la suerte fue la única explicación de cómo se las habían arreglado para escapar intactos.

Bueno, casi intactos, en cualquier caso.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió mientras veía a Ron acostado en su litera. A primera vista parecía estar inconsciente de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos y él estaba mirando a la luz de la lámpara con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado débil para sostener la cabeza. Había perdido mucha sangre hoy, y la cena había sido tristemente insuficiente. Tendrían que llevarlo a comer algo sustancioso y muy pronto.

"Hola", dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a su cama, se sentó en el suelo a su lado para estar al mismo nivel de ojos mientras él luchaba por volverse hacia ella.

"Hey", respondió con un valiente intento de sonrisa. "Todavía no hay mortífagos llamando a nuestra puerta, supongo". Sus ojos parpadearon al Chivatoscopio que estaba en silencio en la mesa.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa sombría. "Todavía estoy preocupada por cómo nos encontraron tan rápidamente en Tottenham Court Road. Incluso si los encantamientos aguantan, no creo que debamos permanecer en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como estés lo suficientemente bien como para viajar, creo que debemos irnos".

Ron asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?" -le preguntó tras un momento de silencio. "¿Crees que Harry tiene un plan?"

"Creo que... si Harry tuviese un plan, él lo hubiera mencionado ahora," dijo Hermione lentamente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. "En primer lugar, tenemos que trabajar para que estés más fuerte, y luego nos concentraremos en encontrar la manera de destruir el medallón antes de preocuparnos por los otros Horrocruxes."

Ron no parecía muy entusiasmado con ese "plan", pero volvió a asentir. "Hermione..."

"¿Sí?" -susurró cuando él vaciló. Parecía querer decir algo, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para expresar las palabras.

"Me alegro de que vinieses con nosotros", dijo finalmente. "Tenías razón. Te necesitábamos…te necesitamos, quiero decir." Se detuvo de nuevo. "Te necesito".

Hermione sintió que su cara se calentaba con el significado de sus palabras. "Con toda honestidad, sé que no hice mucho…"

"Tonterías".

"…pero lo agradezco. En serio."

"Y lo siento por ser un culo enorme, creo que es la forma en que lo dijiste."

"Exactamente, Ron," dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Sé que no se puede evitar, es simplemente parte de lo que eres."

Él rió entre dientes ligeramente antes de continuar: "Sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma, Hermione. Caray, cojonudamente mejor que Harry y yo podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos."

En un impulso, superada por el afecto, Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso -el primer beso que habían compartido en días-. Era casto en un primer momento, sólo sus labios en los de él, pero entonces ella sintió que su brazo sano subía y su mano se apoderaba de la parte de atrás de su cuello, apretándola más plenamente en su contra. Los labios de él se separaron, su lengua buscando la de ella hambrientamente, muy hambrientamente...

Hermione terminó el beso lamentablemente, alejándose con un suspiro de puro deseo. Por debajo de la delgada capa que le cubría el cuerpo más bajo, pudo ver que estaba excitado, y que no podía ser bueno teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. "Probablemente deberíamos tomarlo con calma", susurró, sin aliento, casi con timidez. Además de lo cual, ella tuvo que recordar que Harry estaba justamente fuera de la tienda de campaña. "Por lo menos hasta que estés un poco mejor", añadió.

La mirada que le dio a ella era pura, con hambre y potente; calentándola de adentro hacia afuera. Hermione sabía en ese momento que iba a hacer el amor con él muy pronto -tan pronto como pudiese- antes de la próxima fase de su misión. Hoy se demostró que podían morir o ser capturados en cualquier momento, y que se sentiría mal si sucedía antes de que pudiera experimentar la intimidad física con el hombre del que...

Estaba enamorada.

Que la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Ella lo amaba.

_¡No me digas!_, dijo una vocecita en el fondo de su mente. _Y se supone que eres inteligente. Te tomaste tiempo para descubrirlo, ¿verdad?_

_No_, ella en silencio respondió a su propia pregunta. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo, ¿no es verdad? Para Hermione Granger, nunca había habido nadie más que Ron. El único chico con el que había tenido una cita había sido Viktor Krum, y aunque a ella le gustaba y que incluso le dio un beso un par de veces, no había habido ninguna verdadera pasión en ella al final. Y por supuesto que ella amaba a Harry, pero simplemente no era de esa manera -nunca-. Harry era su mejor amigo, pero Ron era algo diferente para ella, algo más...

"Ron..." susurró, con la palma de su mano abarcó su mandíbula áspera mientras miraba hacia sus ojos azules. "Yo t…"

En ese momento, Harry comenzó a gritar desde afuera de la tienda.

"¿Qué coño...?" comenzó Ron, tratando de sentarse rápidamente, pero Hermione ya había cogido su varita de la mesa de al lado y había salido de la tienda, con el corazón acelerado mientras esperaba encontrar mortífagos.

Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, agarrándose la frente mientras gritaba incoherencias, su varita tirada cerca. Pero él estaba muy solo. No había nadie más a la vista.

Ella bajó su varita mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas a su lado, inclinada sobre él. "¡Harry!"

Abrió los ojos entonces, y después de un momento, mientras sus ojos se centraron en ella, dejó caer las manos de la frente, los gritos muriendo en la garganta. "Un sueño", dijo con voz débil, mientras él mismo, temblando, se sentó. "Debí de haberme dormido, lo siento."

Ella lo miró con exasperación. ¿De verdad creía que era tonta? "¡Sé que fue tu cicatriz!¡Lo puedo decir por la mirada en tu cara! Estabas buscando en la mente de Vol…"

"¡No digas su nombre!" Ron le gritó desde el interior de la tienda.

"Bien", le espetó irritada. ¿Por qué diablos le importaba cómo le llamaban ellos? "¡En la mente de Ya-sabes-quién, entonces!"

"¡No fue mi intención que esto sucediese!" Protestó Harry. "¡Fue un sueño! ¿Puedes controlar lo que sueñas, Hermione?"

"Si hubieses acabado de aprender a aplicar la Oclumancia…"

"Ha encontrado a Gregorovitch, Hermione," dijo Harry en un apuro, interrumpiéndola, "y creo que lo mató, pero antes de matarlo leyó la mente de Gregorovitch y vi…"

"Creo que será mejor que me haga cargo de la vigilancia si estás tan cansado que te estás quedando dormido", dijo Hermione, no le iba a permitir continuar. Había una buena razón por la que Dumbledore había querido que Harry cerrara su conexión con la mente de Voldemort, y Harry, si iba a hacer caso omiso de esas razones, entonces Hermione no iba a estar allí y escuchar.

"¡Puedo terminar la vigilancia!"

"No, estás obviamente agotado. Ve y acuéstate". En ese momento, Hermione se dejó caer en la entrada de la tienda decididamente, no le iba a dar ninguna oportunidad para discutir.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry se metió dentro de la tienda, y minutos después le oyó a él y a Ron hablando en voz baja. No había duda de que estaban discutiendo el último "sueño" de Harry. Le enfureció que ni siquiera tratara de cerrar su conexión con la mente de Voldemort, a sabiendas de que Voldemort había usado una vez la conexión para ponerle un cebo a Harry, que había dado como resultado la muerte de Sirius. Estaba claro que podría ponerlos a todos en peligro.

En este mismo momento, Voldemort podría estar usando esa conexión de la misma manera que Harry lo estaba haciendo. Podría darle su ubicación. Una vez más, los pensamientos de Hermione estaban en los mortífagos en Tottenham Court Road. Que no había sido una mera coincidencia.

Mientras ella estiró sus piernas delante de ella, escuchando los sonidos de los animales en movimiento en los árboles de más allá, Hermione casi podía imaginar que Voldemort estaba escondido entre los árboles, observándola ahora. Ella se estremeció con el aire de la noche, sosteniendo su varita más alto, mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa -cualquier otra cosa-.

Pensó en sus padres, que estaban a salvo en Australia, felices, sin saber que tenían una hija. Pensó en el momento en el que había bailado con Ron en la boda de Bill y Fleur, y cómo él la había mirado como si realmente la estuviese viendo por primera vez. Pensó en esa misma noche, cuando ella lo besó por primera vez.

Pensó en hace una semana, cuando Ron...

Hermione se acaloró con el recuerdo, pensando que era una distracción hermosa de los pensamientos de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Pasó las próximas horas fantaseando sobre qué pensaba hacer con Ron cuando estuviesen juntos y solos, y él estuviese más fuerte...


	4. La culminación

_Cuarta parte: la culminación_

_Esta parte corresponde al principio del Capítulo Quince de las Reliquias de la muerte: La venganza de los duendes; el día después del incidente en el que Harry no pudo producir un Patronus._

_oOo_

Dos días después, el trío se situó en un campo lejano sobre el que descansaba una solitaria granja Muggle. Harry y Hermione habían cogido huevos y pan de la casa la noche anterior, lo que había conducido a una noche sorprendentemente alegre, llena de risas y buen humor, teniendo en cuenta los hechos sombríos que habían ocurrido ese mismo día: Harry había sido incapaz de producir un Patronus cuando había escapado de los dementores en un pueblo muggle, y Ron había sido francamente desagradable como consecuencia de la combinación del hambre y la pérdida de sangre.

Al final resultó que, sin embargo, el estómago lleno significaba buen humor, y los tres se habían quedado hasta muy tarde hablando y riendo. Cuando Hermione propuso finalmente apagar las luces, Harry felizmente accedió a tomar la primera vigilancia. Ron, que había estado sentado en el sillón junto a Hermione, se levantó y sin decir nada la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella hacia su litera. Sólo protestó débilmente antes de ponerse junto a él debajo de las mantas y acurrucarse al calor reconfortante de su cuerpo. Por respeto a Harry, que ahora estaba sentado en la entrada, con la varita encendida en la mano, sólo se habían dado unos cuantos besos antes de que se colocase en el pecho de Ron y cayese en un profundo sueño, con la mano de él enredada en su pelo.

Hermione se despertó con el sonido que hacía Harry diciendo su nombre suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos a regañadientes para encontrase con que él se cierne sobre ella, con una extraña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios. "¿Duermes bien?"

"Cállate", murmuró con una sonrisa tímida, teniendo cuidado de no molestar a Ron, que roncaba más fuerte, mientras cambiaba su brazo fuera de su camino y se deslizó en silencio por debajo de las sábanas. Mientras sus pies tocaron el suelo de lona fría de la tienda, Harry cruzó en silencio a la cocina a tomar una taza de té.

Hermione se detuvo sólo para estirar sus piernas rígidas antes de unirse a Harry en el otro lado de la tienda, que le puso una taza humeante en las manos. "Gracias", dijo ella, agradecida, tomando un sorbo para no tener que mirarle directamente. Le daba vergüenza el hecho de que Harry sabía que había compartido la cama con Ron aquella noche, aunque no habían hecho nada en realidad.

Aún con lo que Harry creyese, sin embargo, no dijo más nada excepto para ofrecerse a vigilar un poco más si a ella le apetecía una ducha antes de hacerse cargo. Ella aceptó la oferta amablemente, y quince minutos después ya estaba vestida y sentada en la entrada de la tienda tan recientemente desocupada por Harry, con la varita iluminada y Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo abierto en su regazo.

"Buenas noches, Hermione" Le dijo Harry mientras subía a la cama de encima de Ron.

"Que duermas bien, Harry," le contestó ella, barriendo con los ojos brevemente el cielo de la madrugada, que había perdido su aspecto negro aterciopelado y ahora tenía un intenso azul marino, algunas de las estrellas se desvanecieron con la luz que acercaba el día.

Las horas pasaban sin incidentes, y cuando llegó el momento de despertar a Ron para que pudiera hacerse cargo, ella decidió dejarlo dormir. Después de todo, su cuerpo estaba sanando, y Hermione no se sentía con sueño.

El sol había salido por completo en el momento en que Harry se despertó, bostezando. Hermione estaba en la pequeña cocina, cocinando el resto de los huevos y el pan, que no era mucho para todos. Harry se sorprendió al ver que Ron estaba roncando en la cama de abajo, pero él no hizo ningún comentario cuando gruñó un saludo en su dirección antes de desaparecer hacia el inodoro.

"Vamos a necesitar más alimentos", comentó cuando Harry se unió a ella en la pequeña mesa, donde ya había comido su porción. Había comido muy poco, optando por dejar la mayoría para Ron y Harry.

"Oh, aquí, puedes coger del mío", dijo, deslizando el plato hacia ella.

"No, gracias, Harry", respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, empujándolo de nuevo a él. "Realmente, estoy bien. Además, no soy yo el que me preocupa."

Ella no tenía que mirar en la dirección de Ron para que Harry entendiese lo que quería decir. Ambos habían presenciado el austero comportamiento de Ron el día anterior cuando se habían visto obligados a sobrevivir de unas pocas pobres setas.

"Vamos a seguir después de que se despierte", dijo Harry después de haber tragado un bocado de huevos. "Tal vez podamos irnos a algún lugar cerca de gente. Donde hay gente, hay comida."

Ambos miraron a Ron, que no parecía como si estuviese por despertarse en el corto plazo de tiempo.

"Bueno", dijo Harry bruscamente, levantándose de la mesa ", creo que voy a dar un paseo alrededor de la granja para pasar el tiempo mientras que la Bella Durmiente recibe su descanso. A lo mejor puedo poner mis manos sobre unos pocos más de huevos o algo así. "

"¿Crees que es sabio?" -preguntó, sintiéndose un poco alarmada ante la perspectiva de que él se fuera sólo fuera de los encantos protectores.

"Tengo mi varita, Hermione," dijo razonablemente. "Voy a estar bien. Vuelvo en una hora o así."

Hermione se quedó helado ya que él estaba en la tienda y sin nadie a la vista, las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago mientras ella se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando de estar a solas con Ron. ¿Así que ella realmente iba a hacer esto entonces? ¿Seducir a Ron?

"Er-my-nee?" su voz sonó desde detrás de ella.

"Estoy aquí", respondió ella con calma y volviéndose a ver a Ron sentado en la cama, con los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos, mientras se centraban en ella. Con una respiración profunda, para calmarse, se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de su cama. "Tengo que examinar tu brazo", murmuró ella, dándose cuenta en la forma en que él clavó sus ojos en su pecho mientras ella le quitó suavemente la camisa.

Tenía una sensación de que el juego de la seducción no sería tan difícil cuando el que es seducido estaba más que dispuesto.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" -preguntó, finalmente, arrastrando sus ojos hacia arriba al encuentro de los de ella. "¿Y por qué no me despertaste para mi vigilancia?"

"Se fue a dar un paseo." Ella optó por responder la primera pregunta mientras estudiaba la herida, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. "Esto se ve mucho mejor hoy", dijo con aprobación. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Hambriento".

Su respuesta fue profundamente ronca, y mientras Hermione lentamente levantó la vista para hacer frente a Ron, vio en su expresión que él no estaba hablando de comida en esta ocasión. Él definitivamente no estaba hablando de comida. Evidentemente, después de haber sido relativamente bien alimentado la noche anterior, él fue capaz de centrarse en otras necesidades básicas de su cuerpo, menos urgentes.

Tragó saliva, todo su cuerpo calentándose.

"Tengo que usar el baño", dijo él de pronto, y Hermione se movió dejándole paso mientras él mismo se puso de pie y pasó junto a ella, desapareciendo brevemente en el cuarto de baño.

Sin permitirse a sí misma pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, ella cogió su varita y apuntó hacia ella misma.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ron le preguntó con curiosidad cuando él regresó un momento después, dejándose caer en la cama mientras la miraba pronunciar el conjuro en voz baja. Se supone que ella realizó el encanto correctamente, basándose en el cálido resplandor que se extendía a través de su útero, pero tal vez esa sensación de calidez tenía más que ver con la forma en Ron estaba mirando que lo que hizo el hechizo.

"Anticoncepción", respondió en un murmullo, poniendo la varita a un lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco en su simple respuesta, aumentando la respiración exponencialmente. En ese momento, él era verdaderamente la cosa más encantadora que había visto en su vida, ya que él la estaba mirando como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

Los ojos de Hermione nunca dejaron de hacer contacto con los de él mientras comenzaba a desvestirse de a poco, empezando por su camiseta, que tiró por encima de su cabeza, antes de quitarse su sostén y empujar sus vaqueros y ropa interior por sus piernas. Casi había olvidado el Horrocrux colgando entre sus pechos, y se quitó esa asquerosa cosa, colocándola cerca de su varita en una mesa de noche.

Ella ignoró su propio rubor producido por la timidez mientras estaba completamente desnuda delante de él, cambiando su expresión por una de satisfacción por un Ron acelerado, con una respiración irregular y vigorosa, con una expresión atónita mientras que se la comía con sus ojos. Ella no se dejó sentirse cohibida, porque, evidentemente, a Ron le gustó lo que vio, a juzgar por el enorme bulto que formaba una tienda de campaña en su holgado pijama de algodón.

"No sé qué hice para merecer esto, pero soy el hijo de puta más afortunado del mundo", susurró con voz temblorosa mientras Hermione avanzó hacia él donde se había sentado en el borde de la cama. Su expresión era de alguien que inesperadamente había ganado la lotería más grande.

"Ron, quítate los pantalones."

Él no dudó ni un momento. "Nunca pensé que escucharía esas palabras salir de tu boca, Hermione, no es que me queje", comentó Ron, un borde de humor nervioso en su voz, mientras se puso de pie una vez más y dejó caer el pantalón de su pijama por sus caderas, dándole una patada descuidadamente mientras su impresionante erección se liberó.

Volvió a sentarse, mirándola con una expectación de excitación. Hermione no pudo detener el aleteo de los nervios cuando se fijó en su tamaño. Él era considerablemente más grande que cualquiera de las fotografías y dibujos que había visto en los libros de anatomía, aunque lógicamente sabía que no debería tener problemas para acomodarse a él. El cuerpo femenino ha sido diseñado para pasar la cabeza de un bebé, después de todo, y ya estaba lista para él físicamente, y ni siquiera la había tocado.

"Um, ¿Hermione? Estás mirándome como te he visto mirar a complicadas recetas de pociones."

"¡Oh! Lo siento."

Sin un momento de vacilación, se sentó a horcajadas en él, su caliente y dura longitud se colocó en contra de su vientre mientras él caía hacia atrás, lo que le permite a ella estar en control. Hermione se inclinó y le besó, su lengua deslizándose con entusiasmo en su boca mientras una de las manos de él se colocaba en su pelo, la otra alrededor de su cadera, apretándole el culo. Su piel era suave, tan suave, que a ella le encantaba la sensación de sus pechos desnudos contra su pecho, que estaba rociado de pelo suave, de color rojizo.

Mientras sus lenguas continuaron el duelo de forma errática, la cadera de él empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos, un poco ansiosos en contra de su estómago. Ella respondió distanciando sus cuerpos, deslizando su mano sobre el abdomen tenso de él antes de envolverla firmemente alrededor de su caliente longitud. Ron jadeó contra su boca mientras ella le apretó suavemente antes de bombea una vez, dos veces...

"'He-rmione, voy a ser honesto, no voy a durar mucho tiempo", jadeó, con la voz tensa.

"Está bien, Ron," susurró contra sus labios mientras una de las manos de él encontraron sus pechos, tirando y amasando inexpertamente. "Esto es acerca de ti. Déjame hacerte sentir bien."

Él gimió en respuesta, y Hermione levantó sus caderas sobre él, con su mano lo posicionó en su abertura. Ella se preparó: esperaba dolor, pero ella no quería que él lo supiera. Ella no quería que Ron se sintiese culpable de nada.

Ella lo besó otra vez, la ternura que ella empleó en contra de la intensidad salvaje de momentos antes, mientras dejó caer su cuerpo suavemente y por completo en él. A pesar de que estaba bien lubricada y abierta para él, su cuerpo protestó por la penetración, sin embargo, era tal y como ella había esperado. Le tomó un poco de concentración para relajar sus dolorosamente estirados músculos mientras hundía la cara en la parte inferior de la garganta de él, dispuesta a pasar el dolor.

A pesar del dolor, sin embargo, Hermione se deleitaba con la sensación cruda y primitiva de estar unida a Ron tan íntimamente y saber que ellos estaban experimentando esta primera vez juntos, le encantaba que la estuviese estirando y llenando por completo.

Debajo de ella, Ron estaba jadeando y temblando de aparente felicidad, completamente ajeno a su malestar, que era lo que ella esperaba. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre las de él en un ritmo tan antiguo como el mismo tiempo, el dolor poco a poco se fue retirando, dejando paso en su estela al placer.

Las manos de Ron se apoderó de sus caderas con desesperación, y él movía las caderas de ella sobre las suyas, moviéndolas hacia arrida de forma errática mientras seguía jadeando y temblando de placer. "'_Ermione_", gimió en éxtasis mientras ella lo montó duro, sus rodillas dobladas hacia arriba mientras se acercaba al clímax, "..._tan bueno_..." Sólo unos pocos golpes más violentos, y él se estremeció con más fuerza que nunca, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras un rugido de placer supremo, que vagamente se parecía al nombre de ella, salió de sus labios.

Hermione podía sentir su pulso profundo y rápido dentro de su cuerpo, movió las caderas sobre las de él hasta que sus temblores y gemidos habían muerto y se había ido por completo dentro de ella.

Ron estaba mirándola aturdidamente maravillado mientras ella cogió su cara entre sus manos, lo besó profundamente, con cariño. "Eres increíble, lo eres," sopló Ron contra sus labios, sonando débil en su post-coital felicidad. "Merlín, Te amo."

Ella sintió que sus ojos se abrían como platos mientras lo miraba con asombro.

"¿Es eso tan sorprendente?" él susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Te amo. Yo creo que siempre te he amado. De hecho, lo sé."

"Te amo, también, Ron," susurró ella, con inesperadas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, que se secó con frustración.

Él sonrió en señal de júbilo en su respuesta. "Justo ahora, que no... ¿verdad?" -preguntó él, cambiando abruptamente.

"¿Qué? Oh." Hermione se sonrojó.

"Sí, yo no lo creo." De repente, ella estaba de espaldas, y Ron se deslizaba por su cuerpo, separando sus muslos. "Eso no es aceptable".

"Ron, no tienes que..." Su cara quemando mientras él miraba la zona entre sus piernas. Con vergüenza, ella trató de pinzar sus muslos cerrándolos, pero sus fuertes manos aparecieron, manteniéndolos abiertos.

"Tonterías. Y no seas tímida, Hermione. Créeme, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarse, que está preciosa", añadió, su mirada oscura con la inconfundible lujuria mientras miraba una vez más en su más íntima área. "Relájate", murmuró mientras recogía su varita de la mesa de noche y limpió sus propios fluidos y la sangre del himen roto de ella.

Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, saboreándola, explorándola con sus dedos y su lengua. Hermione se estremeció bajo sus pies, jadeando mientras iba hacia su liberación: Ya había estado tan excitado que no se hizo esperar. Le indicaba lo que debía hacer, su timidez se había olvidado. Ron la hizo ir exquisitamente, jadeando y gimiendo, a un estremecedor clímax, con una mano apretada en el pelo de él, la otra cerrando en su puño las sábanas, dejando salir el nombre de él por sus labios...

Cuando su cuerpo por fin había dejado de temblar, él se deslizó a su lado, con una expresión en su rostro petulante, satisfecho de sí mismo. Ella podía sentir contra su cara interna del muslo que estaba duro y listo para ella de nuevo, y Hermione no dudó en abrir más las piernas, colocando su cadera contra la suya y permitiéndole deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo, a pesar del existente dolor.

La inflamación, el dolor, el placer...todo sirve como un recordatorio de que ambos estaban todavía maravillosamente vivos. Esta vez llegaron al clímax juntos, y mientras Hermione flotó de vuelta a la tierra, poniendo suaves besos en las pecas esparcidas por el hombro de Ron mientras él se derrumbaba por el agotamiento encima de ella, se sintió como si no hubiera un lugar en el que preferiría estar.

No sabía con certeza lo que deparaba el futuro, pero lo que sabía era que iba a luchar al lado de Ron y Harry hasta el final.

En el momento en que Harry regresó a la tienda de campaña, Ron y Hermione habían limpiado, se habían vestido, enderezado la ropa de cama, y ella le pasó el Horrocrux a Ron, quien estaba sentado a la mesa llevando los huevos recalentados a su boca. "Así que estaba pensando", dijo con la boca llena de huevos, "tenemos que ir a un lugar un poco más cerca de un pueblo Muggle, pero lejos de ese lugar en el que estuvimos ayer." Se estremeció visiblemente. "Realmente podría ir por un sándwich de bacon en este instante."

"Aquí vamos otra vez", dijo Harry con un suspiro, mientras que Hermione se echó a reír.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione había puesto de nuevo con magia la tienda en su bolso, los encantamientos se levantaron del aire circundante, y toda evidencia de su campamento fue borrado. Se apoderó de uno de los brazos de Harry y uno de Ron y desaparecieron.

oOo

**Nota: **Sé que había dicho que actualizaría el sábado, pero como había adelantado la actualización y he subido dos capítulos más de los que tenía pensado, espero que comprendáis que me haya retrasado un poco.

Muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos, en alerta o hayan comentado.

¡Espero que sigáis comentando!


	5. Un mensaje y una promesa

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y la gente que a puesto esta historia en alerta o favoritos.

Siento mucho haberme retrasado en publicar un nuevo capítulo, pero los exámenes de la universidad me han tenido agobiada y sin tiempo para más.

oOo

_Parte Cinco: Un mensaje y una promesa_

_Esta parte corresponde al principio del Capítulo Quince de las Reliquias de la muerte: La venganza de los duendes; después del viaje del trío a Londres para visitar el orfanato donde Voldemort se crió._

oOo

"¡Hemos estado una y otra vez, Harry!" Hermione exclamó con desesperación, arrojando a un lado el libro que había estado hojeando más por aburrimiento que en cualquier intento real de "investigación". "Si tú-sabes-quién hubiese escondido uno de los Horrocruxes en Hogwarts…"

"Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido", cortó Ron con un aire de aburrimiento desde donde descansaban en su litera. "Sí, sí, sí. Lo has dicho un millón de veces ya. ¿Tienes alguna idea nueva?"

Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero él no la estaba mirando. Él tenía su Desiluminador y le daba vueltas y vueltas en su mano mientras miraba fijamente a la cara inferior de la litera de arriba.

"Si tú tienes alguna idea propia" Dejó salir despacio a través de sus dientes, con el aire de que alguien habla con un niño de cinco años bastante denso, "en lugar de confiar en mí y en Harry para hacer toda la planificación, estás invitado a compartir. Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no te vas a volver a hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer?...gimiendo y quejándote de la falta de alimentos. "

Click: Toda la luz de la tienda fue succionada.

Hermione se puso en pie. "Ron Weasley, si no dejas de hacer eso, juro por el testículo izquierdo de Merlín que te voy a meter esa cosa por tu…"

"¡Muy bien!" -gritó, y la sala se llenó de luz una vez más. "¡Muy bien!" Se sentó bruscamente, golpeando su frente con la parte inferior de la litera de arriba.

A medida que se puso en pie, agarrándose la frente mientras emitía una serie de maldiciones más creativas, arrojó el Desiluminador al suelo. "¿Contenta?" Y entonces salió de la tienda, sin soltar la cabeza y maldiciendo como un marinero.

"Harry," dijo Hermione con calma exagerada, tomando una respiración profunda, relajante. "Voy a matarlo. Realmente creo que podría matarlo."

Hasta hace unos dos minutos, ella y Harry habían estado discutiendo -una vez más- sobre dónde debían ir después. Londres había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Albania estaba descartada por razones obvias. Y aunque Harry estaba firme sobre Hogwarts, Hermione simplemente no lo tenía en cuenta para ser una posible ubicación: estaba convencida de que sería una pérdida de tiempo, al igual que Londres.

No es que toda esta "misión" no pareciese una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

Hermione creía que Harry les había transmitido toda la información pertinente que Dumbledore le había dado, pero eso no le impidió sentirse decepcionada y oprimida. Sin duda, no ayudó a su estado de ánimo que Ron la tensase en cada oportunidad, susurrando cosas como, "Harry realmente no sabe lo que está haciendo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Él nunca lo pretendió!" le espetó en más de una ocasión. "¿Yo estaba originalmente bajo la impresión de que Dumbledore le había dejado instrucciones más específicas? Sí. ¿Estoy decepcionado que ahora salta a la vista que no? ¡Sí, pero es mi propia culpa por hacer suposiciones, Ron! Harry nunca se ha intentado engañarnos; ¡nunca fingió tener un esquema maestro aún no revelado!"

Cuando Ron tenía hambre, sin embargo, fue completamente irracional, sobre todo cuando la falta de alimentos coincidió con su turno de llevar el Horrocrux, que lo hizo francamente malicioso en ocasiones.

Menos apremiante que el tema de la localización de los Horrocruxes, pero igual de importante para Hermione, era su nueva relación con Ron, que ya había comenzado a deteriorarse por ambas partes debido al hecho de que todos ellos estaban continuamente exhaustos, hambrientos, nerviosos, e incluso, ahora, pasando frío gracias a que el clima estaba cambiando por el de otoño.

Apenas se habían tocado en este mes desde que hubiesen hecho el amor por primera vez. Hermione dormía con él en la cama cada noche, pero rara vez se abrazaron, eligiendo en su lugar mirar en direcciones opuestas. Ellos se besaron de vez en cuando, cuando no estaban como el perro y el gato, pero habían estado peleándose con más saña que nunca.

Habían hecho el amor en sólo dos ocasiones, la última hacía un par de semanas, un día raramente alegre cuando sus estómagos estaban llenos y el sol había estado brillando intensamente a través de las hojas multicolores. Ella y Ron habían salido del campamento con el pretexto de recoger leña, pero Hermione sólo le dio tiempo para colocarla para llevarla cuando había yacido en el suelo del bosque cubierto de hojas. Había hecho el amor con él poco a poco y sin prisa ese día, sin importarle que pudiera ser obvio para Harry lo que habían hecho cuando regresaran.

Si él hubiera notado algo raro, sin embargo, él no había dicho nada. Había estado melancólico, sin duda obsesionado con el ladrón desconocido de sus "sueños", así que Hermione había tomado el Horrocrux por él.

Ella y Ron se habían tenido esa noche, pero fue el último momento real de ternura entre los dos que podía recordar, y ella se aferró a ese momento al contemplar cómo él lo arruinaba en el presente.

"Voy a buscar el Horrocrux que lo lleva él", dijo Harry con un suspiro de resignación, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento mientras se levantaba de un sillón hundido.

"No," dijo Hermione en un impulso, deteniéndolo cuando hizo un movimiento para seguir fuera a Ron. Pensando en ese día "raro perfecto" en el bosque, le había dado un renovado anhelo de querer hacer las cosas bien con él. Echaba de menos los momentos de besos robados. Echaba de menos...la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y la forma en que se sentía su movimiento en su interior, algo que había experimentado exactamente cuatro veces. "Debería ir yo. Yo…necesito hacer las cosas bien con él."

Ella sintió que su cara enrojecía, pero Harry se limitó a asentir una vez antes de moverse hacia un lado.

En el exterior, estaba casi completamente negro, la única fuente de luz era la de las pocas estrellas que brillaban a través del espeso dosel de los árboles por encima de ellos. Habían elegido un lugar bien cubierto para pasar la noche, y como tal, la tienda estaba bien encajada entre los árboles.

"¿Ron?" llamó en la oscuridad mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, deseando que sus ojos se adaptasen.

Caminando con cautela hacia adelante, con los brazos extendidos para no chocarse con los árboles o con cualquier obstáculo de ramas caídas o rocas, finalmente comenzó a salir de la oscuridad. Aun así, ella no lo vio hasta que estaba prácticamente delante de él donde estaba sentado, la espalda contra la base de un árbol grueso.

"Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó con cautela, esperando otra explosión mientras se arrodillaba delante de él, tratando de concentrarse en sus facciones y deseando no haber dejado su varita mágica en la tienda. Quería ver sus ojos. "Escucha, siento haberte gritado, ¿vale? Es que Harry y yo estamos haciéndolo lo mejor que podemos…"

"Tienes ese privilegio." Había algo oscuro en su voz que la hacía casi irreconocible.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa exactamente?" -preguntó, sentándose sobre sus piernas y con el sentimiento dividido entre la confusión, la ira y la consternación por las consecuencias de sus palabras.

"Tú sabes condenadamente bien lo que significa."

"Ron...estás siendo ridículo"

"Yo no soy tonto, Hermione…"

"¡Bueno, estás sin duda actuando de esa manera!" No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De verdad creía que ella y Harry...?

"No te has enrollado conmigo más, casi nunca me tocas, y han pasado semanas desde que…"

"¡No estamos haciendo las cosas bien, Ron! ¡Por parte de los dos! ¿Significa eso que tengo que creer que tú y Harry estáis a escondidas a mi espalda?"

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Ron respondió: "Harry es un tío, Hermione." Su tono implicaba que ella era la tonta.

Hermione respiró hondo varias veces en un intento de contener la ira y el dolor que actualmente la asfixiaba de adentro hacia afuera. "Ron", dijo con calma y de manera razonable, "tenemos hambre todo el tiempo, tenemos frío, estamos irritables, estamos preocupados por nuestras familias, y todos estamos frustrados porque no tenemos ninguna pista que nos lleve a otro Horrocrux…que no son exactamente igual a sentimientos románticos. Pero a pesar de que hemos estado peleándonos, yo nunca he cuestionado una vez tus sentimientos o la lealtad hacia mí, así que me resulta muy doloroso que llegases a la conclusión, sin ninguna razón, en que Harry y yo…"

"He visto la forma en que estás con él, cómo lo cuidas, y la forma en que siempre estás del lado de él…"

"¡No siempre estoy del lado de él, y lo cuido como a ti!"

"¿Cuando no estás mordiendo mi cabeza, quieres decir?"

Ella levantó los brazos en incredulidad exasperada. "Está bien. Es suficiente, quítate el guardapelo, te está haciendo poco razonable…"

"No, me he encaprichado con él, muchas gracias."

"¡Ron, quítatelo!"

"No. Si lo quieres tendrás que venir a buscarlo." Él se puso en pie entonces, apoyado en el árbol de una manera oscura. Una vez más, a Hermione le hubiera gustado ver su cara.

"Bien", dijo entre dientes, poniéndose de pie también y lanzarse por él…

Y de repente, se encontró dada la vuelta con su espalda apoyada contra el árbol, sus muñecas sujetadas sobre su cabeza por una de sus grandes manos, y a través de su ropa podía sentir que estaba excitado, muy excitado, y él mismo estaba oprimiendo en contra de su estómago .

Ella estaba en el borde mismo de empujarlo lejos, sintiendo rabia porque él estaba esperando tener relaciones sexuales en un momento como este, cuando prácticamente la había acusado de acostarse con Harry, o, al menos, creerlo…cuando la boca de Ron chocó contra la suya.

Su cuerpo cobró vida inesperadamente, su sangre creciendo en sus venas mientras la besaba brutalmente, más exigente, obligándola a abrir sus labios con su lengua.

Oh, sí... Había echado de menos esto, y ella no se había dado cuenta cuánto.

Tomando una decisión sin ser consciente de ello, se encontró devolviéndole el beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior lo suficiente fuerte para extraer sangre, y él gruñó –literalmente gruñó- mientras él respondió con su mano libre desgarrando su blusa. Botones salieron volando por todas partes, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, pero en ese momento no importaba. Nada le importaba excepto tener a Ron dentro de su cuerpo -tan pronto como fuese posible-.

"Ron", se quejó, tratando de tener las manos libres. Ella quería tocarlo.

"Nuh-uh", respondió mientras él empujaba su sostén por encima de sus pechos antes de sumergir la cabeza hacia abajo, chupando sus pezones no demasiado suavemente. Así como su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás, escapando de sus labios un gemido de placer, sus ojos se centraron en la tienda, que estaba a menos de veinte metros, en la que escapaba luz por la solapa abierta y vio una sombra desaparece hacia el interior.

"Ron", susurró mientras él continuaba con su tortura placentera en sus pechos, "Harry nos puede oír."

"Bien", respondió mientras cambiaba de táctica, empujando los vaqueros y ropa interior de ella por las caderas y las piernas de un solo golpe. De alguna manera uno de sus zapatos se desprendió, y su pierna ahora libre se elevó por encima de la cadera de él, teniendo como apoyo su brazo, que estaba apoyado contra la corteza del árbol al lado de su cabeza. Ni siquiera sintió el aguijón del aire frío de la noche sobre su piel desnuda o lo áspero de la corteza del árbol en su trasero desnudo, y los pensamientos de Harry y el decoro fueron sacados de su mente.

Sólo para librarse de sus propios vaqueros, Ron finalmente liberó sus manos, que inmediatamente volaron hasta el borde de la camiseta de él, buscando la carne de su estómago, maravillándose ante la sensación de la piel sedosa sobre el músculo tenso. Quería quitarle la camiseta, pero podía sentir el calor de la cabeza de su erección dando golpes con impaciencia en su centro.

Él gimió cuando sintió cómo de húmeda y lista estaba para él. "Quiero que él nos escuche", gruñó Ron a su oído, su voz era extraña de alguna manera. "No quiero que haya ninguna duda en su mente acerca de nosotros."

Y luego se deslizó en su interior de un golpe, extendiéndola, llenándola, completándola, y era tan bueno, tan bueno...

"Ron", gimió, mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, y subió la otra pierna bruscamente por encima de la cadera de él. Cruzó los tobillos en su cintura mientras él comenzó a bombear en serio, colocando sus puños a ambos lados de su cabeza para apoyarse.

Tenía los labios de él en los suyos una vez más febrilmente, y ella jadeó contra su boca mientras las caderas de él golpeaban violentamente contra su cuerpo, enviándola a toda velocidad más cerca a su punto culminante con cada embestida frenética. "Dime lo bueno que es, 'Ermione ", gruñó en su oído.

"Tan bueno", gimió entrecortada, su cara enterrándose en su hombro.

"Demuéstramelo, cariño. Ven por mí".

Sólo tomó unos pocos más de movimientos rápidos, y Hermione, literalmente, gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo se vio sacudido por el orgasmo más profundamente poderoso de su vida, sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en llamas, mientras los dedos del pie se curvaban con la intensidad del misma y su sangre retumbaba en sus oídos.

Ron soltó un rugido al tiempo que empezó empujando más erráticamente que nunca, y luego todo su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras bombeaba dentro de ella, liberando su descendencia profundamente en su vientre. El nombre de Hermione era una letanía llena de aire en su lengua mientras su punto culminante parecía seguir y seguir y hasta que finalmente pasó, temblando mientras su cabeza se desplomó sobre el pecho de ella.

Mientras ella llevaba una mano hacia un mechón del pelo de él, Ron se irguió, tirando de ella suavemente y dando un paso atrás mientras sus piernas caían de alrededor de su cintura, sus pies se encontraron con el suelo del bosque. Los fluidos calientes de él derramándose por sus muslos. Ella tuvo que asegurarse contra el árbol cuando sus rodillas casi se doblaron.

"Gracias, Hermione," dijo Ron, su respiración todavía inestable cuando lo escuchó subiéndose la cremallera. Se encontró con que estaba casi completamente desnuda mientras él todavía estaba completamente vestido. "Realmente lo necesitaba. Me siento mucho mejor".

Sintió frío de repente, y no tenía nada que ver con el aire de la noche que actualmente punzaba su cuerpo desnudo. Había algo en su voz...no era fría, con exactitud, pero era extrañamente casual. Como si le hubiese traído un bocadillo o una taza de chocolate caliente.

Ella se inclinó hacia abajo, tirando de sus pantalones hacia arriba y odiando a la rigidez en sus muslos, sintiéndose extrañamente insensible. Ron cogió su zapato y se lo devolvió, pero él no dijo nada mientras ella se lo ponía de nuevo, se arreglaba el sujetador, y se aferraba a su camisa cerrada. No se movió para darle un beso o un abrazo a ella. Él simplemente le dio una torpe palmadita en el hombro y un "nos vemos dentro" antes de girarse y marchar hacia la tienda.

_Gracias, Hermione. Realmente lo necesitaba._

Él podría haber dicho, Gracias, compañera. O Gracias, amiga. Gracias, camarada. Gracias, colega. Todo lo anterior habría bastado.

Ella simplemente se quedó allí durante varios minutos, su mente zumbando, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del frío. ¿Qué había sucedido? En un momento habían estado discutiendo sobre Harry y en el momento siguiente a estar haciendo el amor. O tal vez, pensó con un nudo en el estómago, que no habían estado haciendo el amor en absoluto. Tal vez simplemente habían compartido un rápido polvo entre amigos.

El término "amigos con beneficios" le vino a la cabeza bruscamente. Y la frase más fea, "Folla-amiga", que había escuchado a Fred o George utilizar una vez. ¿Era eso lo que Ron pensaba? ¿Que ella era su puta ahora? ¿Que acababa de abrirse de piernas para él cuando y donde a él le apeteciese descargarse?

_Bueno, acabas de hacer exactamente eso, ¿no?_ se recordó. Ron la había empujado contra un árbol, y había dejado que sus hormonas tomasen el control.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por su rostro al pensar en la primera vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales, hace apenas un mes, sin embargo, parecía como un recuerdo de otra vida. Ron había sido tierno después. Había insistido en complacerla. Él le había dicho que ella era increíble, hermosa y que la amaba.

¿Qué había cambiado? Una vez más, pensó en las acusaciones que le había lanzado Ron en su cara sobre Harry.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en una de esas chicas estúpidas? ¿Una de esas chicas que permite a un chico tener poder sobre sus emociones? Si ella era sincera con sigo misma, sin embargo, siempre había permitido a Ron controlar sus emociones, ¿no lo había hecho? Años antes de que el sexo hubiera complicado las cosas.

"¿Hermione?"Se asustó con el sonido de la voz prudente de Harry, pero con preocupación. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que él había salido de la carpa, con varita encendida en mano.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo firmemente mientras caminaba junto a él, juntando los lados de la camisa y ocultando su rostro de lágrimas. Ella sabía que era grosera, pero esperaba que Harry comprendiese que no podía hablar con él en este momento. Todo lo que quería era tomar una ducha, lavarse del aroma de Ron y los fluidos corporales que estaban en su piel. Ella se sintió usada, utilizada, sucia, manchada, contaminada.

Una sola luz todavía estaba encendida en el interior de la tienda mientras entraba en ella, sin atreverse a mirar a Ron. Ella podía verlo dado vuelta en su litera por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella no quería verlo, no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba. Ella no podía soportar pensar que intencionalmente la había hecho daño con tanta maldad o que a propósito fuese cruel.

Hermione estuvo bajo la reparadora agua caliente unos veinte minutos, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente limpia. El agua no podía lavar el hecho de que ella se sentía contaminada, y ciertamente no podía borrar el dolor entre sus piernas -un feo recordatorio-.

Se secó y se vistió lo más rápido posible, una vez más ignorando a Ron mientras ella salía de la tienda una vez más y se dejaba caer en las hojas al lado de Harry. Ella no lo miró mientras abría _Hogwarts, una historia_ sobre su regazo. Ella podría utilizar la distracción.

"Voy a hacerme cargo de la vigilancia, Harry", dijo en su mejor tono de voz de Yo-No-Voy-A-Tolerar-Ninguna-Discusión. "Ve y acuéstate". Entonces ella empezó a leer, sin entender una sola palabra, no importaba cuántas veces volvía a leer el primer párrafo.

Harry no se movió de su lugar, y ella, literalmente, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella. Luego él apuntó con su varita hacia la entrada de la tienda y murmuró: "Muffliato". Volvió sus ojos hacia ella. "H…"

"No estoy interesada en discutir sobre ello", dijo ella con firmeza, hablando sobre él.

"Él te ama", espetó Harry antes de que pudiera cortarlo de nuevo. "Ron te ama. Lo sé a ciencia cierta".

Ella siguió mirando a la página como si las palabras fuesen sagradas. Si miraba a Harry y vía la verdad y la simpatía en su expresión, ella sabía que iba a echarse a llorar. "Entonces, ¿por qué me hace esto a mí?" respiraba con rapidez, dispuesta a no llorar.

"Yo..." Harry vaciló. "Realmente no sé lo que pasó. Os pude escuchar discutir, y yo iba a echarte una mano, y entonces, eh..." Su voz se apagó, y Hermione no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba con vergüenza y con la cara roja como ella. "Y de todos modos", dijo con una respiración rápida ", Ron volvió, y que no..."

"Fue un mensaje para ti", dijo, la amargura en su voz era tan clara como el día. "Él parece estar bajo la impresión de que, como que tú y yo, somos...bueno, no sé lo que piensa, exactamente. O que simplemente te prefiero a ti que a él, o que en realidad estamos..." Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras Harry soltaba una sarta de maldiciones. "En todo caso, que era su manera de probar un punto."

"¡Está mal de la cabeza!" Harry proclamó cuando Hermione finalmente lo miró. "Eso es completamente de locos. En serio que está perdido. Creo que tal vez deberíamos limitar la cantidad de tiempo que tiene el Horrocrux, o no dejarle ponérselo nunca."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Él no me lo dió. Y de todos modos, es una excusa para su mal comportamiento, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con la forma en que me ha tratado en los últimos años? No tenía un Horrocrux el año pasado, cuando decidió que sería una buena idea pegar su cara a la de Lavender durante tres meses consecutivos, después de que yo le hubiese preguntado para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn y él más o menos hubiese aceptado. Él no tenía uno en el cuarto año cuando decidió que sólo quería que fuese su pareja, cuando no había podido encontrar a nadie más, y tuvo el descaro de estar enfadado conmigo porque Viktor se le adelantó. No tenía ninguno… "

"Caray, Hermione," Harry la interrumpió: "Yo sé que habéis tenido vuestras peleas, y que puede que sea un poco inmaduro, pero él te ama. Veo la forma en que te mira, la forma en que siempre te miraba, incluso cuando tú no te dabas cuenta... "

Ella suspiró, cerró el libro con un golpe. No había manera de que pudiera concentrarse en la lectura de todos modos. "No va a suceder de nuevo", prometió. "No voy a permitir que me... use de esta forma." Hizo una pausa, dudando, antes de confesar: "Me dio las gracias después. Me dio las gracias, Harry, de la misma manera en que me las hubiese dado si yo le hubiese llevado un...un sándwich de tocino o algo así, pero no fue un sándwich lo que le serví, ¿verdad?...Sólo mi cuerpo y mi corazón, que le entregué en bandeja de plata".

Harry, obviamente, no sabía qué decir a eso, así que miró a las hojas en el suelo, con una expresión de comprensión en su rostro.

"Como he dicho, no volverá a suceder. No voy a hacer el ridículo de nuevo…o ser una puta…ni siquiera por Ron." Se detuvo una vez más. "La vida sería mucho más fácil si pudiéramos elegir a quien amamos, ¿no?"

"Tú no eres una puta, Hermione," dijo en voz baja. "Nadie piensa eso."

"No, sólo me he sentido de esa manera…por el hombre que, según tú, me ama."

"Créeme", dijo Harry lentamente, vacilante, "aparte de ti, sé mejor que nadie lo cretino que es a veces, pero conozco a Ron, y sé que es un buen tipo en el corazón; tiene...valores y honor. Simplemente...no siempre toma buenas decisiones, es todo. No siempre piensa antes de actuar o decir algo estúpido"

"No tiene importancia", dijo rápidamente, con un tono fuerte, lo que implicaba que no se iba a sentar allí y escucharlo justificar el comportamiento de Ron. "Todo esto, esto," señaló vagamente entre la tienda y ella misma, "…sea lo que sea que hay entre él y yo, se acabó. Está hecho. Y todo esto es muy insignificante y trivial en el gran esquema de cosas, ¿no es así? toda esta conversación es una pérdida de energía cuando debemos estar centrados en la localización de los otros Horrocruxes".

Abrió su libro, una vez más y metió su nariz en él, negándose a mirar a Harry un vez más, una declaración no muy sutil de que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Después de unos momentos de silencio, él extendió la mano y apretó su mano brevemente una vez antes de desaparecer dentro de la tienda, de la que se oía los ronquidos de Ron.

Fue entonces que Hermione se permitió llorar.

Temprano esa mañana, cuando estaba acurrucada finalmente en la litera que había sido suya antes de compartir una con Ron, se dio cuenta de algo…algo imprescindible que no debería habérsele olvidado: En medio de todo el drama, que no se había dado cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo del encanto de anticoncepción.

Nuevas lágrimas corrían por su cara, ella se sentó en la cama y apuntó su varita en su vientre, mascullando las palabras, aunque sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El libro del que había conseguido el hechizo había indicado expresamente que no estaba destinado a ser utilizado como una forma de emergencia abortiva: El hechizo para ser realmente eficaz, estaba destinado a ser administrado antes de la cópula.

Se levantó en la oscuridad y fue de puntillas hacia su bolsa -Ron estaba acurrucado en la entrada de la tienda- Hermione la llevó a su cama, su varita mágica encendida bajo las mantas mientras rebuscaba y encontró lo que buscaba: una pequeña agenda que no había mirado en las últimas semanas. Ella había perdido completamente la pista de los días del mes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué día de la semana era...

Después de varios minutos, determinó que era más o menos 15 de octubre, y calculaba que su ciclo menstrual pasado había comenzado hace aproximadamente dos semanas. Ella lo recordaba porque se había despertado con sangre fresca el día después de que ella y Ron habían tenido intimidad en el bosque...

Se detuvo en ese pensamiento. Hacía dos semanas. Sintió un poco de pánico, estudió el planificador, contando los días, concluyendo finalmente que ella debía de estar ovulando...ahora. O dentro de los próximos dos días, en todo caso.

Todo lo que había que hacer era esperar. Si su período no llegaba en las próximos dos o tres semanas, pensó razonablemente bien, ella decidiría qué hacer a partir de ahí...


	6. Una ida

_Parte Seis: Una Ida_

_Esta parte corresponde al final del Capítulo Quince de las Reliquias de la Muerte: La venganza de los duendes._

_oOo_

Hermione apenas podía contener su alegría mientras ella y Harry animadamente intercambiaron ideas sobre dónde podría haber escondido Dumbledore la espada de Gryffindor. Al enterarse de que la espada, que había sido impregnada con veneno de basilisco, podría destruir los Horrocruxes fue el más emocionante avance que habían tenido en meses; esto había apartado todo lo demás de su mente, incluyendo su tensa relación con Ron, que había sido inestable en el mejor de los casos en los últimos tres días.

"¿En la Casa de los Gritos?" Harry sugirió a Hermione, mientras que literalmente saltaba de alegría. "Allí nunca va nadie".

"Pero Snape sabe cómo se entra, ¿no sería eso un poco arriesgado?"

"Dumbledore confiaba en Snape", le recordó Harry.

"No lo suficiente para explicarle que había cambiado las espadas."

"¡Sí, tienes razón!" Harry se alegró aún más al pensar que el anciano profesor había tenido ciertas reservas, aunque débiles, acerca de la honradez de Snape. "Entonces, ¿crees que decidió esconder la espada muy lejos de Hogsmeade? ¿Qué opinas tú, Ron? ¡Eh, Ron! "

Hermione miró a su alrededor en el mismo momento que lo hizo Harry, sintiéndose perpleja. No se había dado cuenta de que había salido de la tienda.

Cuando sus ojos siguieron los de Harry, sin embargo, ella vio a Ron acostado en su litera, y la expresión que mostraba su rostro le provocó un nudo inexplicable formado en la boca del estómago -la misma sensación que había tenido tres noches atrás, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Ron la había usado-.

"Ah, ¿te has acordado de que existo?" gruñó, y su voz era oscura, tal como lo había sido aquella noche. El guardapelo, se dio cuenta, pero luego se recordó a sí misma diciéndole a Harry, _es una buena excusa para su mal comportamiento, ¿no?_

"¿Cómo dices?" Harry respondió, perplejidad en su voz.

Ron dio un resoplido sin dejar de contemplar el somier de la cama de arriba. "Nada, nada. Por mí podéis continuar; no quiero estropearos la fiesta."

Harry la miró buscando ayuda, pero Hermione se limitó a mover la cabeza, una sensación de terror estrujándole su corazón. Ella realmente esperaba que esta conversación no iba por donde ella pensaba que iba.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -preguntó Harry.

"¿Que qué me pasa? No me pasa nada. Al menos, según tú." El continuaba sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

"Oye, es evidente que algo te ocurre" insistió Harry. "Suéltalo ya, ¿quieres?"

Ron se sentó en la cama, la expresión de su cara era de desprecio, y una vez más Hermione recordó cómo Ron había actuado hace tres noches. A pesar de que no había visto su rostro esa noche, se había comportado con el mismo aire de desdén frío.

"Está bien, lo soltaré", gruñó. "No esperes que me ponga a dar vueltas por la tienda porque hay algún otro maldito cacharro que tenemos que encontrar. Limítate a añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no sabes".

Hermione se encogió ante las palabras de Ron, sus ojos buscaron a Harry.

"¿De cosas que no sé?" -Repitió Harry, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. "¿Que yo no sé?"

Mientras Harry y Ron se enfrentan entre sí, sus cuerpos tensos, las expresiones de cada uno casi se asemejaba al odio en sus rostros, Hermione quería llorar. Había sabido que Harry había temido que ellos -ella y Ron- habían estado pensando exactamente lo que Ron estaba diciendo, y ella también temía que esto iba a suceder: que Ron finalmente se dejase llevar.

Sólo tenía una vaga idea de que llovía ya que ahora tambolireaba en la tienda; el cielo derramaba su pesar sobre ellos, representando las lágrimas que apenas había podido contener.

"No es que no me lo esté pasando en grande aquí", dijo Ron ", con un brazo destrozado, sin nada que comer y congelándome el culo todas las noches. Lo que pasa es que esperaba…no sé, que después de varias semanas dando vueltas hubiéramos descubierto algo. "

"Ron", susurró Hermione, su voz apenas audible bajo la lluvia golpeando en la tienda. Ella quería que se detuviera. Ella quería que todo este lío parase. Ella sólo quería volver a la normalidad, en la forma en que había estado antes de este viaje laberíntico, sin fin.

"Creía que sabías dónde te habías metido", dijo Harry, cuando Ron la ignoró.

"Sí, yo también."

"A ver, ¿qué parte de nuestra empresa no está a la altura de tus expectativas?" -preguntó Harry con enfado. "¿Creías que nos alojaríamos en hoteles de cinco estrellas, o que encontraríamos un Horrocrux un día sí y otro también? ¿O tal vez creías que por Navidad habrías vuelto con tu mami?"

"¡Creíamos que sabías lo que hacías!" gritó Ron poniéndose de pie, y Harry retrocedió visiblemente. "¡Creíamos que Dumbledore te había explicado qué debías hacer! ¡Creíamos que tenías un plan!"

"¡Ron!" gritó Hermione, desesperada por que se detuviese. Tenía el deseo infantil de taparse las orejas con las manos y cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

"Bueno, pues lamento decepcionaros", dijo Harry, con una voz extrañamente tranquila. "He sido sincero con vosotros desde el principio, os he contado todo lo que me dijo Dumbledore. Y por si no te habías enterado, hemos encontrado un Horrocrux…"

"Sí, y estamos tan cerca de deshacernos de él como de encontrar los otros. ¡O sea, a años luz!"

"Quítate el guardapelo, Ron", dijo Hermione, queriendo desesperadamente creer que sería de ayuda -que haría que todo estuviese bien de nuevo-. "Quítatelo, por favor. Si no lo hubieras llevado encima todo el día, no estarías diciendo estas cosas."

"Sí, las estaría diciendo igualmente", dijo Harry, y ella sabía que él estaba pensando en la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior. "¿Creéis que no me doy cuenta de que cuchicheáis a mis espaldas? ¿Que no sospechaba que pensabais todo esto?"

"Harry", dijo Hermione, sintiéndose asombrada ", nosotros no…"

"¡No mientas!" Ron gritó. "Tú también lo dijiste, dijiste que estabas decepcionada, que creías que Harry tenía un poco más de…"

"¡No lo decía en ese sentido! ¡De verdad, Harry!" gimió, y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras la lluvia continuaba golpeando contra la tienda. No podía creer que sólo unos minutos antes ella se había sentido tan exultante, pero esa sensación de triunfo había sido succionada, como si un Dementor se hubiese abalanzado sobre la tienda, dejando algo frío y oscuro en su lugar. Hermione se estremeció, sus brazos se abrazaron sobre si misma inconscientemente.

Ella oyó claramente la voz de Ron diciendo casualmente, _Gracias, Hermione. Realmente lo necesitaba._

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?" le espetó Harry a Ron.

"A mí, que me registren."

"Pues vuelve a tu casa."

"¡Sí, quizá lo haga!" gritó Ron, y Hermione se sintió alarmada cuando él se acercó a Harry, quien se mantuvo firme. "¿No oíste lo que dijeron de mi hermana? Pero eso a ti te importa un pimiento, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, el Bosque Prohibido! Al valiente Harry Potter, que se ha enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, no le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a mi hermana allí. Pues mira, a mi sí: me preocupan las arañas gigantes y los fenómenos…"

"Lo único que he dicho es que Ginny no estaba sola, y que Hagrid debió de ayudarlos…"

"¡Ya, ya! ¡Te importa muy poco! ¿Y qué me dices del resto de mi familia? los Weasley ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos , ¿eso tampoco lo oíste?"

"Sí, claro que…"

"Pero no te importa lo que significa, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ron!" terció Hermione interponiéndose entre los dos chicos. Ya había tenido suficiente. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, pero ella pondría fin a este absurdo. "No creo que signifique que haya pasado nada más," dijo de manera razonable "nada que nosotros no sepamos. Piénsalo, Ron: Bill está lleno de cicatrices, mucha gente ya debe de haber visto que George ha perdido una oreja, y se supone que tú estás en el lecho de muerte, enfermo de spattergroit. Estoy segura de que sólo se referían a que…"

"Ah, ¿estás segura? Muy bien, pues no me preocuparé por ellos. A vosotros os parece muy fácil, claro, porque vuestros padres están a salvo de…"

"¡Mis padres están muertos!" bramó Harry.

"¡Los míos podrían ir por el mismo camino!"

"¡Pues vete!" gritó Harry, y Hermione retrocedió ligeramente. "Vuelve con ellos, haz como si te hubieras curado del spattergroit y tu mami podrá prepararte comiditas y…"

Lo que sucedió después pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta: Ella vio a Ron moverse para coger su varita, pero Hermione era más rápida. "¡Protego!" ella gritó, y un escudo invisible se extendió dejándolos a ella y a Harry de un lado y a Ron del otro; los tres se vieron obligados a retroceder por la fuerza del hechizo.

Ella vio como Ron y Harry se fulminaban con la mirada, y ese nudo en el estómago se apretó cuando se dio cuenta de que esto no se podía arreglar. Su relación se había echado a perder, y esto no era algo que Hermione pudiese arreglar con un movimiento de varita.

"Deja el Horrocrux." Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio, con voz fría.

Ron se quitó la cadena y lanzó el guardapelo encima de una silla, antes de volverse hacia Hermione una vez más. "Ahora es tu oportunidad para decirme la verdad."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Estás follando con él, también?"

Él podría haberla abofeteado. Ella lo miró, horrorizada. Junto a ella, Harry se quedó en silencio, y ella sabía que estaba tan sorprendido como Hermione se sintió.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Ron con una risa burlona, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Qué? Ron, no…"

"No, está bien, lo entiendo –es el jodido Harry Potter. Yo, bueno, yo sólo soy el compañero torpe, ¿no? Todo lo que conseguí fue unos pocos polvos por lástima cuando él es al que realmente quieres."

"¡Ron, no -por favor- vuelve, vuelve!"

Ron se volvió y salió a la noche, y cuando Hermione se movió a seguirle el encantamiento escudo que ella misma había hecho se lo impedía. Lo quitó a toda prisa y salió corriendo tras él; la lluvia caía a torrenciales, y Hermione estaba cegada por la lluvia y sus propias lágrimas, mientras lo buscaba a tientas, llamándolo por su nombre. Le pareció ver un destello de un movimiento entre la oscuridad de los árboles, pero en el momento en que llegó allí, él ya se había ido.

Se quedó allí durante varios minutos, sintiéndose asombrada; sin darse cuenta de que la lluvia helada hacía inmersión entre sus ropas y empapaba su pelo, oyó la voz de Ron: _Todo lo que conseguí fue unos pocos polvos por lástima cuando él es al que realmente quieres_.

Por fin, Hermione se dio la vuelta y obligó a sus piernas, que temblaban, moverse, yendo mecánicamente hacia el calor de la tienda. "¡Se ha…ido! ¡Se ha desaparecido!" Se dejó caer en una butaca, se acurrucó y rompió a llorar.

Ella era vagamente consciente de que Harry la había tapado con unas mantas, pero lo único que podía pensar era, _se ha ido. Se ha ido_.

oOo

Nota: Sé que no ha sido un capítulo muy agradable…pero es importante para explicar las reacciones de Hermione en los próximos capítulos. No os defraudará, ya lo veréis.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero vuestros reviews!


	7. Una confesión

_Parte Siete: Una confesión_

_Este segmento corresponde al capítulo Dieciséis de las Reliquias de la Muerte: Godric´s Hollow, justo antes de la decisión de Harry y Hermione de visitar el pueblo en el que Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina de Voldemort._

_oOo_

Pasaron dos semanas, y luego un mes.

A Hermione nunca le había llegado su período. Ella había tratado de razonar que la pérdida de un ciclo menstrual muy bien podría tener que ver con el hecho de que había perdido mucho peso. Ya estaba bastante delgada antes de este viaje, ahora estaba esquelética. De pie, desnuda en el baño estrecho, había estudiado la forma en que sus huesos de la cadera y las costillas sobresalían de su piel asquerosamente, sólo una fina capa de carne que cubre sus huesos.

Su pérdida de peso, por supuesto, se debe al hecho de que incluso cuando ella y Harry estaban relativamente bien alimentados, lo cual era bastante raro, no podía retener nada. Ella estaba enferma varias veces al día, todos los días, y cuando su estómago estaba vacío, le daban arcadas. Ella trató de convencerse de que no eran nauseas matutinas, que decidió era un nombre poco apropiado, ya que estaba con nauseas en su mayoría por las noches.

Harry estaba preocupado por ella, pero ella le dejó pensar que estaba enferma por el dolor por Ron, que no estaba lejos de la verdad, sinceramente. Hizo duelo por su ausencia, como si hubiese muerto, y la idea de que nunca podría volver a verlo era una posibilidad muy real que la mantuvo hasta bien entrada la noche, sollozando mientras Harry dormía.

Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo más podrían ella y Harry evitar su captura? No estaban más cerca de la localización de los otros Horrocruxes, o la espada de Gryffindor, de lo que habían estado hace dos meses, y si bien se aparecieron ,sin rumbo, de un lugar a otro todos los días, Voldemort estaba ganando poder, cada vez era más fuerte.

Ya no creía, en su corazón, que iba a sobrevivir esto, lo cual hizo que la posibilidad de que un embarazo no planeado fuese aún más no deseado. Incluso si, por algún milagro, sobrevivió para llevar un embarazo a término, ¿qué sería de su bebé en este mundo donde los nacidos muggles eran cazados como animales?

"Hermione?"

Dio un salto, asustada, con la llamada en la puerta del baño, y ella podía escuchar en su voz que él pensaba que estaba enferma de nuevo. "Voy a estar en un minuto", gritó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar el temblor de su voz.

"Bien", respondió, obviamente no estando convencido. "La cena está lista para cuando estés lista para comer." La amabilidad y simpatía en su voz casi la hizo estallar en lágrimas.

"¡Gracias, Harry!" Hizo un noble intento de parecer alegre. Habían tenido un día inusualmente bueno hoy, después de todo. Ella y Harry decidieron visitar un pueblo Muggle cercano para conseguir alimentos, pero habían estado durante un par de horas, disfrazados por la poción multijugos.

Habían escuchado villancicos de Navidad en la plaza cubierta de nieve; habían mirado en los escaparates, que brillaban con guirnaldas y luces, las exposiciones mostrando cosas electrónicas y libros, juguetes y baratijas de todo tipo. Harry había sugerido incluso visitar la librería, que había sido una experiencia muy agradable, invitación rara.

Hermione hubiera perdurado más tiempo, excepto porque ella se había puesto enferma. Había escapado de la tienda, apenas con tiempo antes de que las arcadas y nauseas le llegaran violentamente, inclinándose sobre el pavimento de barro, fangosa. Harry había puesto su mano en su espalda con torpeza, y cuando ella finalmente se había enderezado, murmurando que estaba bien, él había sugerido que consiguiesen lo que habían venido a buscar y volviesen al campamento.

Hermione se había acordado.

Después de ponerse la capa de invisibilidad, había ido a la tienda local de alimentos / farmacia. Lo que Harry no sabía era que había cogido algo más que comida: En una decisión de última hora, ella agarró una botella de plástico de vitaminas prenatales sin receta y una prueba de embarazo. También había tomado más comida de la que normalmente se había arriesgado, empujando objetos al azar en su bolso bajo la capa. Había cogido varias jarras de leche después de Confundir a un grupo de muggles que habían estado charlando en frente de las neveras.

Se había arriesgado, pero si realmente estaba embarazada, tenía que tratar de conseguir engordar un poco, y ella necesitaba una mejor nutrición de lo que podrían proporcionar las galletas rancias.

Ella había calculado el costo total, dejando caer un fajo de dinero en la caja registradora que estaba abierta mientras ella pasaba.

Ahora, sólo una hora más tarde, se sentó en la taza del baño que estaba entre la solitaria cabina de ducha y la pared de lona de la tienda mejorada mágicamente. Su cabeza estaba entre sus manos mientras respiraba profundamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

El pequeño pedazo de plástico aparentemente inofensivo que iba a determinar su destino estaba detrás de ella, posado en la parte posterior de la taza del baño. Ella había estado allí por más de diez minutos, buscando valor.

_Mujer fuerte, Hermione_, se dijo. _O estás o no lo estás. Retrasar lo inevitable no va a cambiar los resultados._

Con toda la calma que pudo, llevó su mano hacia atrás, agarrando el objeto cilíndrico de plástico y levantándolo en el aire delante de su casa: Los resultados no fueron distintos de lo que había esperado, pero de repente sintió frío, paralizada por dentro al tener la prueba irrefutable delante de ella.

Positivo. Los resultados, en la forma de un pequeño signo más rosa, fueron positivos.

Esto no le sucede a una mujer inteligente, se dijo. Los embarazos no deseados no les suceden a las mujeres como Hermione, que estaban familiarizadas con sus ciclos y tomaban precauciones y nunca tomaba una decisión sin medir las consecuencias en primer lugar. Esto le ocurría sólo a las niñas que fueron imprudentes e impulsivas, que pensaban con sus hormonas en lugar de sus cerebros.

Volvió su memoria en todos los meses atrás -que se sentía como si fuesen hace años- en Grimmauld Place, cuando por primera vez había considerado seriamente tener una relación física con Ron. Esta fue la razón por la que había resistido a la tentación de ceder a su deseo, en primer lugar. Se había dicho entonces que no iba a dejar a Harry por nada, ni siquiera en el caso de este resultado.

Y ahora, que Ron se había ido -se atragantó con un sollozo en el pensamiento- simplemente no podía abandonar a Harry a su suerte. Él la necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Hermione estaba muy consciente de que tenía miedo de que ella, en cualquier momento, anunciarse que lo iba a dejar, también. Él la miraba a veces, con una mirada de temor en sus ojos, como si lo estuviera esperando.

Embarazada o no, ella no podía hacerle eso a él. Ella no tenía idea de lo que en última instancia haría, pero mientras aún fuese físicamente capaz de ayudar a Harry, lo haría. Después de todo, ella estaba embarazada, no discapacitada, y viendo que estaba al principio del embarazo - contando desde su último ciclo menstrual, que era la manera en la que los Muggle médicos miden el embarazo, que fue hace ocho semanas- estimaba que todavía tenía unos cinco meses antes de que ella no tuviese buena actitud física.

Mientras tanto, ella podría acelerar sus esfuerzos para localizar la espada y los Horrocruxes. Tal vez le sugeriría a Harry hacer un viaje a Godric´s Hollow. Después de todo, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía para ella que Dumbledore podría haber escondido la espada allí.

Se lavó la cara y metió la prueba de embarazo en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros antes de salir del cuarto de baño. El olor de espaguetis boloñesa que emanaba de la cocina le producía nauseas al mismo tiempo en el que su estómago se quejaba con nostalgia ante la perspectiva de la nutrición.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó Harry desde dónde se encontraba en frente de la tabla que almacenaba las servilletas y los cubiertos.

Ella forzó una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza mientras se movía mecánicamente hacia su bolso y sacó una de las jarras de leche -había puesto un hechizo para mantener los alimentos perecederos fríos- haciendo caso omiso de la ceja levantada de Harry mientras se movía de nuevo hacia la mesa y la servía en los dos vasos. Ella nunca antes había cogido algo tan grande como un cartón de leche.

"Oh, por cierto", dijo Harry varios minutos después de estar comiendo, engullendo un bocado. "Pensé que podríamos tomar un descanso de llevar el Horrocrux por unas horas. Imaginé que nos podría sentar algo bien".

"Buena idea", respondió Hermione, ingiriendo un bocado pequeño. A pesar de su estómago se quejó por el alimento, comió tímidamente, muy consciente de que en cualquier momento…

La golpeó, como si fuese el momento justo. Ella se levantó de la mesa, casi tirándola y derramando tanto el vaso de leche de Harry como el de ella, y salió corriendo de la tienda, derramando el contenido de su cena sobre la nieve recién caída. Harry la siguió en silencio y le sujetó el pelo, ella sabía que él se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Se dejó caer contra la pared de lona varios minutos más tarde, entre sollozos, mientras que Harry, mágicamente, limpiaba el desorden que ella había dejado en la nieve. Momentos después, un vaso se presionó en sus manos, y ella bebió profundamente con sollozos incontrolables mientras Harry se arrodillaba junto a ella en la nieve.

"Dime la verdad, Hermione," dijo en voz baja. "¿Está embarazada? ¿Es por eso que has estado tan mal?"

Ella sollozó aún más fuerte con sus palabras, al saber que él lo había sabido, que no lo había estado engañando. Ella se sintió extrañamente aliviada por la idea de que él lo sabía: no soportar la carga sola. Sin decir palabra y sin mirarlo, mientras seguía llorando entre sus rodillas, sacó de su bolsillo la prueba de embarazo con el signo de color rosa y se lo entregó.

Harry no dijo una palabra durante varios largos e interminables segundos, y Hermione no se atrevió a mirarle. "¡Estoy tan a-a-arrepentida, Harry!" -sollozó. "¡No fue mi intención que esto sucediese! ¡Yo-Yo tuve cuidado!" Pero eso no era del todo cierto, sin embargo, ¿no? "¡A- a excepción de que la última vez!"

Sabía que Harry entendía lo que quería decir: tres noches antes de la marcha de Ron.

"Hermione...", dijo finalmente, "eso es ... es ... quiero decir ..."

Su voz se apagó, y Hermione no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba roto pensando en la respuesta educada que podría decir: si debía felicitarla o expresar sus condolencias. Después de todo, un embarazo adolescente no planificado no era conveniente en el mejor de los casos, y sus actuales circunstancias eran tan lamentables como podrían ser.

"No te voy a abandonar, Harry," dijo de pronto, su voz decidida mientras ella se incorporó, en un intento de sofocar sus sollozos mientras se limpiaba su rostro bañado de lágrimas con el dorso de sus mangas. "Yo no...Yo no sé lo que voy a hacer, pero no te dejaré sólo."

"Hermione...", comenzó de nuevo, lentamente, "necesitas...el cuidado adecuado. Estamos medio muertos de hambre y congelándonos aquí. Has estado perdiendo peso..."

Podía ver en su rostro que estaba roto. Por un lado, había estado temiendo la circunstancia de su marcha, y por el otro, sabía que la principal preocupación de Harry en una situación como esta sería la propia salud y el bienestar de Hermione.

"No, Harry-no", protestó firmemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Cogí suficiente comida en esa tienda para que nos dure una semana, que era bastante más fácil de lo que parece", agregó ante la mirada asombrada de su rostro. "Todo lo que hace falta es un hechizo de memoria o dos. Y-y cogí algunos suplementos vitamínicos del pasillo de los medicamentos. Creo que podemos salir para cogerlos cada semana, siempre y cuando cambiemos las zonas y no seamos visibles al respecto. "

"Eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, Hermione. ¿Qué hay de ver a un curandero para comprobar que todo está bien?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que probablemente soy tan querida como lo eres tú ahora, Harry, no puedo ir a bailar un vals en una clínica de magos, ¿o puedo? Además del hecho de que soy una sangre sucia, no es ningún secreto que somos amigos. "

Parecía exasperado. "Hace mucho frío aquí afuera", dijo de repente, al parecer, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando de frío, con los brazos apretados sobre su cuerpo. "Vamos a terminar discutir esto dentro."

Ella sin decir nada estuvo de acuerdo, y unos momentos después estaba en su sillón favorito, con una manta de la litera de Ron envuelta en ella. Todavía olía a él, y a ella le resultaba cómodo eso.

"Entonces, el médico," dijo Harry mientras subía la cremallera de la tienda y se sentaba en la silla que se había convertido "suya".

"Estaré de acuerdo en ver a un médico muggle si aceptas que me quede. Me voy a disfrazar, concertar una cita con otra identidad, y alterar la memoria del personal que me encuentre en mi camino. Sus ordenadores indicarán que vieron a un paciente que nadie va a recordar, pero que será clasificado como un error. "

"Eso suena como un buen plan", dijo Harry lentamente, "pero ¿qué pasa dentro de unos meses? No me puedes ayudar a buscar Horrocruxes, cuando tengas ocho, nueve meses de embarazo, Hermione. ¿Y dónde estás pensando en tener al bebé? ¿Y qué pasa después? "

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba el dilema. Se imaginó, absurdamente, tratando de huir de los Mortífagos con una panza del tamaño de una pelota de bolos. Entonces se imaginó en el trabajo de entrar en esta tienda, con Harry como la única persona ayudándola. "Por supuesto, estamos hablando bajo el supuesto de que no hubiésemos encontrado todos los Horrocruxes, destruido, y derrotado a -ya-sabes-quién por ese tiempo-"

"Teniendo en cuenta el ritmo en el que vamos, yo diría que eso es una suposición razonable de hacer, Hermione."

"Puedo irme, pero sólo por un par de meses", dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario. "Vamos a trabajar en los detalles más adelante, pero cuando estar embarazada se haya convertido en una carga, me iré a tener el bebé." Tragó saliva, las lágrimas en aumento en los ojos. "Voy a ir a Australia y dársela a mis padres. Voy a ajustar sus recuerdos. Van a pensar que adoptar un bebé es su ambición de toda la vida, ya que no fueron capaces de tener uno propio. Y entonces tú puedes quedar conmigo en un predeterminado tiempo y lugar. "

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al imaginarse a sí misma entregando a una envuelta, pelirroja, recién nacida en los brazos amorosos de su madre y su padre.

"¿Vas a – vas a renunciar a tú bebé?" La voz de Harry se quedó atónita, y oyó un toque de la misma acusación que había en su voz cuando Lupin les había anunciado que quería dejar a su esposa e hijo no nacido para acompañar a Harry.

"No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?" -susurró-. "Va a ser el fruto de una sangre sucia y un traidor de sangre, Harry. Mientras tú-sabes-quien viva, ella no estará a salvo. Nadie lo hará. Así que tengo que volver y ayudarte –tengo que hacerlo por mi bebé, para que no crezca conociendo los prejuicios y la opresión." Hizo una pausa. "Voy a volver a por ella...suponiendo que yo viva. Si no es así..."

"¿Qué hay de…?"

_"¿Ron?_" dijo mordazmente, la primera vez que había pronunciado su nombre desde que los había dejado. "Él nos ha abandonado, ¿no? Él me abandonó."

"Hermione", dijo suavemente, "él no lo sabía, ¿cómo podría? Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría-"

"¡Eso no importa!", exclamó. "¡Yo no quiero se quede conmigo por un sentido de obligación, porque él me dejó embarazada!"

Harry la miró fijamente, con una pérdida de las palabras mientras ella respiró hondo, tratando de calmar sus furiosas emociones.

"Además", añadió tras un momento, su tono decididamente más tranquilo, "No puedo creer que todavía le defiendas después de las cosas que él te dijo, las cosas que nos dijo a los dos."

Se quedaron en silencio ante eso, sin decir nada en el acuerdo de no hablar de Ron más.

"'¿Ella?'", Dijo Harry después de un momento.

"¿Qué? Oh." Ella sonrió un poco después, la primera vez que sonrió en las últimas semanas. "Sí, bueno, eso suena mucho mejor que 'eso', ¿no te parece?"

"¿Va con algún nombre?"

"Siempre he pensado que el nombre de "Rose" era precioso", respondió ella, omitiendo el hecho de que ella había cogido el nombre de la película Titanic, que fue la última película que había visto antes de su viaje. "Sencillo, pero elegante. Para un niño, bueno, el nombre de mi abuelo materno es "Michael" -pero hay demasiados Michaels en el mundo, ¿no?- Y mi abuelo paterno es 'Hugo', que es mucho más distintivo... "

Hermione parloteó sobre los nombres del bebé durante varios minutos más, mientras que Harry escuchó, respondiendo e interponiendo cuando fuese oportuno, y desde el momento en que ella lo hizo se sentía más ligera, más como ella misma, de lo que había sido en meses.

Cuando él iba a ir a limpiar la mesa y hacer magia a los platos limpios, Hermione sacó Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y el Silabario de Spellman. Acababa de recordar que había algo que quería ver...

oOo

_Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero entre que he estado enferma y no doy abasto con la Universidad...no me ha sido posible dedicar tiempo a seguir traduciendo esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Os aseguro que no voy a dejar de traducir esta historia, sólo que igual me va a llevar más tiempo del que tenía pensado._

_Gracias a toda la gente que ha puesto esta historia en favoritos, en alerta o ha comentado._


	8. Una liberación

_Octava parte: una liberación_

_Este segmento corresponde al Capítulo dieciocho de las Reliquias de la Muerte: Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore._

_oOo  
><em>  
>Godric´s Hollow había sido una verdadera catástrofe, y tanto ella como Harry habían estado cerca de perder sus vidas.<p>

Hermione sabía que tenía que estar agradecida por estar viva, pero se sintió asqueada por la idea de que Harry la odiase por destruir su varita sin darse cuenta. A pesar de que no quisiera herir sus sentimientos, ella no olvidaba la mirada que había en sus ojos mientras le había entregado su propia varita para poder vigilar. Su deseo de alejarse de ella había estado tan claro como el día.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido capaz de matar a la serpiente...podría haber hecho que valiese la pena.

Incapaz de luchar contra el cansancio por más tiempo, de mala gana se metió en una litera de Ron, cerrando los ojos y llorando en la almohada que todavía olía a él, las imágenes de su excursión desastrosa se proyectaban sin parar por su mente: Vio el cementerio cubierto de nieve, en donde tanto la familia de Harry y la de Dumbledore estaban enterradas. Vio la casita en ruinas, donde los padres de Harry habían sido asesinados cuando él era apenas un bebé. Vio la sucia, putrefacta casa en donde la serpiente de Voldemort les había atraído a - y le había sido tan fácil, ¿verdad? Habían querido creer desesperadamente que Dumbledore había tenido la intención de que ellos fueran allí.

Pero Dumbledore no había dejado nada más que minucias a las que aferrarse. Ella y Harry no eran más que dos adolescentes pendidos en la oscuridad, completamente solos, habiendo sobrevivido por tanto tiempo por suerte.

Hermione hundió su cara más fuertemente en la almohada de Ron, tratando de sumergirse en su aroma, al recordar cómo ella y Harry había escapado de la casa de Bathilda: Harry les había arrojado por la ventana rota, mientras la gran serpiente se había levantado para atacar, y justo antes de que ella les hiciese desaparecer en el aire, había vislumbrado su rostro horrible mirando hacia ellos, su grotesca abertura de boca torcida de rabia...

Recordó después, cuando Harry había estado enfermo, retorciéndose antinaturalmente, una alta y fría voz que salía de sus labios que no era la suya...

Hermione finalmente derivó en un roto e inquieto descanso, plagado de sueños inquietantes y aterradores: Vio a sus padres descansando bajo el cementerio cubierto de nieve al lado de los de Harry, sus carnes podridas alrededor de sus huesos ante sus ojos. Ella vio a Harry y a Ron en el fondo de un lago que se parecía mucho al Lago Negro de Hogwarts, que estaban luchando por respirar, ahogándose, con ojos desorbitados, y Hermione tratata desesperadamente de llegar a ellos, trataba de ayudarles, pero no importaba lo mucho que nadase, sus dedos estaban justo fuera de su alcance...

Se vio a si misma dar a luz en el centro de un círculo de mortífagos enmascarados. Ellos estaban cantando en un idioma que ella no reconoció, y horriblemente, terriblemente, se dio cuenta de que, mientras una terrible agonía destrozó su cuerpo, no era un bebé lo que salía de ella, sino una gran serpiente negra, desenrollándose y deslizándose entre sus separaron y ensangrentados muslos.

Hermione gritó de terror y repulsión, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar una alta y fría risa, infinitamente cruel...

Se despertó abruptamente, enferma, cubierta de sudor en la frente, y vomitó a un lado de la cama. Después de limpiar el desorden a toda prisa, tropezó con su bolso y sacó la brillante y pequeña ecografía en blanco y negro. Ella lo agarró entre sus dedos temblorosos y sudorosos, tratando de encontrar consuelo en la mancha borrosa que parecía ser más o menos del tamaño y la forma de un frijol. Se consoló a sí misma con que era un desarrollo normal para un joven feto -tal como había dicho el médico.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tomando una respiración profunda y relajada.

No era una serpiente lo que crecía dentro de ella, era un bebé humano normal: un bebé que ella y Ron habían creado. (En pocas palabras, Hermione pensó en Ron sosteniéndola y susurrándole que la amaba, seguido de un destello de la fría acusación en sus ojos antes de que él había bramado en la lluvia: ¡Ahora es tu oportunidad para decirme la verdad!, ¿Te lo follas a él también?)

Se recordó a sí misma que su madre y su padre estaban a salvo en Australia, no se estaban descomponiendo bajo la fría tierra. Harry estaba fuera de la tienda, donde el sol estaba a punto de salir, y Ron...bueno, no sabía donde estaba Ron. Ella no sabía si estaba a salvo. A regañadientes le preguntó Harry, hace una semana, si su punto se había mostrado en el Mapa del Merodeador, y el hecho de que no había salido la hundió, dándole una terrible sensación en la boca del estómago. No sabía por qué él no estaba de regreso en la escuela con Ginny, pero ella se negó a considerar la idea de que algo malo le había sucedido.

Hermione colocó la imagen en el pequeño fregadero mientras comenzaba a hacer el té con las manos temblorosas, tratando en vano por contener las lágrimas. Para distraerse de los pensamientos de Voldemort, los Mortífagos, la ira de Harry y las acusaciones de Ron, pensó en el viaje que ella y Harry habían hecho a una clínica muggle al azar en Londres hace una semana.

Habían acordado que el ajetreo y el bullicio de la oficina de un médico de la ciudad dejaría muchos menos recuerdos que el optar por un médico de un pueblo. La gente advertía a los extraños en los pueblos pequeños, después de todo...

oOo

"¿Por qué no puedes usar la poción multijugos?" -Preguntó Harry antes del viaje, mientras ella apuntaba con su varita a la cabeza, cambiando su cabello castaño a un tono rubio. A continuación, volvió sus ojos azules.

Era la mañana después de que ella se había hecho la prueba de embarazo y estuvo de acuerdo, ante la insistencia de Harry, de ver a un médico. Deseosa de prepararse para la excursión a Godric´s Hollow, Hermione quería hacer esto de la manera lo más rápidamente posible.

"Es a mi a quien queremos que chequeen," respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo," no a un Muggle al azar." Girando la cabeza a uno y a otro, estudió el efecto general. Fue una lástima que no fuese tan fácil domesticar la textura de su pelo espeso. Requería de su poción "Alisado fácil", la cual no había pensado traer. Como estaba, se parecía un poco a una chica surfista de una película de Hollywood de 1960. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia él. "Soy Maddie Spencer, de diecinueve años, estudiante de la universidad."

"Te ves genial...Maddie", declaró Harry cuando ella se puso de pie y dio un pequeño giro sobre sí misma. "Nunca te imaginé de rubia antes, sin embargo, te queda bien."

"Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres", respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa, sintiéndose inexplicablemente halagada por el cumplido.

Menos de veinte minutos más tarde, habían empaquetado sus pertenencias en el bolso de Hermione, que estaba metido ahora en un bolsillo interior en la capa de Harry, borrado la evidencia de su campamento mediante la nieve en polvo que había caído durante la noche, y eliminado los encantamientos de protección. De la mano, se Desaparecieron.

En una bulliciosa calle de Londres, Harry permaneció oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad en un callejón cercano mientras Hermione entraba a la clínica sola. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarla dentro, pero ella se había negado cortésmente. La verdad es que estaba bastante deprimida por la idea de que Ron no estaba allí con ella para tomarla de la mano, para apoyarla, y ella simplemente no podía soportar la idea de Harry fuese en su lugar.

En la sala de espera, con las revistas de perros, las baldosas de linóleo, e incómodas sillas de plástico, Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja, muy consciente de los otros pacientes que esperaban, mientras firmaba con su nombre falso y lo llenaba todo de información falsa. Tuvo meticuloso cuidado en mantener su varita oculta bajo la manga mientras, discretamente, Confundía a la recepcionista para que se le olvidase pedir a Hermione -o Maddie, en realidad-su prueba de identificación.

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba con una bata de papel en una habitación del tamaño de un probador, recostada en una mesa de plástico, con los pies suspendidos en los estribos mientras sufría su primer examen pélvico al estilo muggle. Los procedimientos sanitarios mágicos eran decididamente menos…intrusivos. En el momento en que llegó a la parte donde el doctor -un pequeña mujer de mediana edad con un elegante, moreno pelo corto- untó un gel en el, un poco claro y todavía caliente, vientre plano de Hermione, ella estaba maldiciendo internamente el nombre de Ron.

En silencio hirvió, ya que consideraba que los hombres no tenían que pasar por procedimientos médicos invasivos como este. Los hombres podían ir por ahí haciendo lo que sea con quien sea sin ningún tipo de pensamiento en cuanto a las consecuencias de sus acciones, porque no era su cuerpo el que se veía afectado. No, era para la chica la que se tenía que preocupar por cosas tan mundanas como el control de la natalidad. Era la chica la que tenía que tomar las decisiones difíciles, la que sería pinchada y cortada, cuyo cuerpo sería cambiado, cuya vida se alteraría para siempre-

"Y... señorita Spencer," dijo la Dr. Gladden, que estaba investigando el vientre de Hermione con un objeto cilíndrico y metálico, con los ojos clavados en un monitor de video junto a la cama de Hermione. "Ese es tú bebé. ¿Ves bien aquí? Este es el corazón, y esa es la cabeza, por supuesto, y ¿ves aquí? Tu bebé ya tiene los hombros..."

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró mientras estudiaba el borroso, blanco y negro y pequeño frijol –de la forma en que era su bebé. Y…se movía, se dio cuenta, dejándose caer otra vez en lo que parecía ser una gran burbuja que Hermione sabía que era su útero y podía ver un rápido movimiento de aleteo en el centro de la pequeña masa. "Tiene latido en el corazón," susurró ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En ese momento, se hizo verdaderamente real para ella: ella, Hermione, iba a tener un bebé -un bebé real.

Un bebé cuyo padre estaba desaparecido en acción. Un bebé cuya vida dependía enteramente de la capacidad de Hermione para seguir con vida, mientras estaba en la carrera. Un bebé que todo su futuro dependía de ella y de la capacidad de Harry para coger al más oscuro mago en la historia del mundo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin trabas, mientras la doctora amablemente le sonrió con simpatía, charlando mientras señalaba en el monitor, pero Hermione casi no registraba ni una palabra. Esta mujer muggle bien intencionada no tenía idea de que nada ni nadie estaba seguro. Claro, que podría haber visto en las noticias acerca de un aumento de las desapariciones, muertes inexplicables, y colapsos estructurales, pero no tenía idea de que todo fue causado por un mundo en el que no creía, o no podía imaginar.

Ella no sabía nada de Lord Voldemort, o de la guerra violenta, mortal que actualmente se libraba en su patio trasero.

"Ahora, querrás encontrar un médico de atención primaria, por supuesto," la Dr. Gladden decía mientras limpiaba el gel del vientre de Hermione. "Y normalmente mandaría a mi enfermera a realizar algunos análisis de sangre, pero dada tu condición actual, yo recomiendo que ingreses en el hospital de inmediato, ellos harán los análisis de sangre, por supuesto."

"¿Mi-mi condición actual?" Hermione chilló, su atención totalmente capturada. ¿Había pasado algo por alto? ¿Ocurría algo malo con su bebé?

"No te preocupes," la Dr. Gladden dijo tranquilizándola mientras apretaba un impreso de la ecografía en las manos de Hermione, "el bebé parece estar sano y en normal desarrollo, pero me temo que otra historia eres tú, querida: estás desnutrida y en extrema necesidad de ganar algo de peso. ¿Has dicho que has tenido náuseas matutinas?...Por eso, quiero administrarte alimentación por vía intravenosa. No te preocupes, sólo será por una noche o dos. Haré que mi recepcionista les haga una llamada, haciéndoles saber que vas en camino. ¿Qué hospital preferirías? "

"Oh," dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa de plástico, agarrando el vestido hacia su cuerpo, "eh, no será necesario, de verdad. Yo, eh, tengo ir a casa y preparar una bolsa de viaje. Llamaré desde allí. "

La Dr. Gladden sonrió. "Muy bien", dijo ella, volviéndose, caminando hacia el mostrador y mirando hacia abajo en un portapapeles. "A partir de la fecha de tú último ciclo menstrual, estimo que tu fecha de término es aproximadamente el siete de julio, y de acuerdo con el desarrollo de tu bebé, parece ser precisa."

"Siete de Julio", repitió Hermione, probando las palabras en su lengua. Parecía tan pronto... tan sólo unos meses. En un mundo ideal, un mundo sin Voldemort, ella habría terminado su séptimo año y finalizado en Hogwarts para entonces.

Dr. Gladden sonrió de nuevo. "Bueno, supongo que hemos acabado aquí. Voy a dejar que te vistas, entonces. Cuida de ti misma, señorita Spencer, por el bien de tu bebé, y felicitaciones."

"Er, gracias," dijo Hermione mientras la doctora se marchaba por la puerta, cerrándola en silencio detrás de ella. Hermione se vistió tan pronto como le fue posible. Mirando hacia el pasillo pintado de blanco, medía la posibilidad de que la Dr. Gladden podría estar con otro paciente, pero la suerte estaba de su lado, evidentemente: Al doblar una esquina, divisó a la médico que hablaba con una enfermera, y Hermione se sintió culpable mientras ella borraba sus recuerdos a los dos, pero era una precaución necesaria.

Al salir, ella le borró los recuerdos a la recepcionista, mirando hacia abajo mientras se marchaba a través de la sala de espera, por la puerta doble de vidrio hacia el pavimento helado. No se detuvo hasta que entró en el callejón donde Harry la esperaba bajo la capa, y, mientras él se la quitaba a sí mismo, capturó sus brazos, haciéndoles desaparecer lo más lejos que pudo.

Estaban en otro bosque cubierto de hielo, al igual que cualquier otro, mientras Hermione caminaba haciendo su círculo habitual alrededor de Harry, echando los encantos de protección.

"Hermione", dijo Harry desde donde se había quedado inmóvil, mirándola realizar los encantos con un entusiasmo inusual. "Hermione, mírame. ¿Qué pasó?"

Sólo cuando los encantos estaban adecuadamente en su lugar, Hermione se permitió tumbarse en el tronco de un árbol caído, enterrando la cara entre las manos…de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho ayer, cuando le había preguntado si estaba embarazada. "Hermione", dijo Harry de nuevo, suavemente, mientras se sentaba a su lado. "¿Pasa algo… malo... con...?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra las lágrimas. "No," dijo por fin con voz ronca. "No, ella está…perfecta...y saludable." En ese momento, Hermione tocó el impreso brillante en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo entregó a Harry, que lo estudió durante largo rato, en silencio. No había una posibilidad en la que iba a decirle a Harry que la médico había querido hospitalizarla con el fin de alimentarla a través de tubos.

"El siete de Julio", agregó. "Esa es mi fecha de término".

"Tienes razón, ella es perfecta," Harry dijo finalmente. "Estaría feliz, ya sabes", añadió con cautela. "Ron... él sería feliz."

Ella se echó a llorar con esas palabras, llorando con incontrolables sollozos a través de su cuerpo sin previo aviso. Harry la tomó en sus brazos y luego, en silencio la sostuvo mientras sollozaba violentamente contra su pecho, liberándose de su angustia mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su chaqueta, pero él no se quejaba. Se limitó en su lugar, a frotarle en la espalda con círculos suaves mientras ella lloraba por el hombre que la había dejado embarazada y luego la había abandonado en el bosque, el hombre que, a pesar de todo, aún amaba, anhelaba y necesitaba con todo su ser.

_Ron_, se puso a llorar por dentro, su dolor sangrando de rabia. "¿có-có-cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí?" dijo sin aliento a través de sus sollozos. "¿Cómo pudo dejarme así?" Pero Harry no tenía ninguna respuesta para darle. En su lugar, apretó el control sobre ella y apretó los labios en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Después de que había pasado un cuarto de hora, y sus lágrimas habían comenzado finalmente a disminuir, Hermione con cuidado se liberó de los brazos de Harry, con temblores y una sensación de vergüenza mientras ella murmuraba disculpas, quedándose con las piernas temblorosas. "V-vamos a establecer un campamento", dijo, secándose la cara roja, llena de lágrimas, con la manga de su abrigo. "Y-y luego debemos practicar la Aparición bajo la capa. Quiero ir a Godric´s Hollow, tan pronto como estemos preparados."

oOo

Hermione se echó a llorar en el presente, pensando en que no había pensado hace una semana que las cosas podrían estar peor, pero se había equivocado…se había equivocado mucho. Las cosas estaban mucho peor, y no sabía si alguna vez iban a estar bien otra vez.

Con dedos temblorosos, cogió el libro voluminoso y brillante que había cogido de la casa de Bathilda, Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, hojeándolo al azar, queriendo desesperadamente distraerse de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la imagen de un joven Albus Dumbledore...riendo junto al mismo joven de cabello rubio que Harry había insistido, en casa de Bathilda, en que era el ladrón que había robado a Gregorovitch. Hermione miró la leyenda: ¿Gellert Grindelwald?

Aún temblando, tratando de quitarse las lágrimas, Hermione se metió el libro bajo el brazo, recogiendo dos tazas de té y llevándolas con cuidado fuera de la tienda, donde Harry estaba sentado en la entrada. La expresión de su rostro mientras miraba distraídamente hacia la distancia era comparable a la forma en la que había mirado a Ron ese día.

"¿Harry?" dijo tímidamente, en cuclillas junto a él.

"Gracias", dijo mecánicamente, aceptando la taza que le ofrecía.

"¿Te importa si hablo contigo?"

"No." Quedó claro, en la forma en que evitaba mirarla directamente, que él no estaba interesado en su compañía, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos.

"Harry, querías saber quién era ese hombre de la foto. Bueno...tengo el libro."

oOo

_Nota: En el próximo capítulo….¡El regreso de Ron!_


	9. El regreso

_Novena Parte: El regreso_

_Este segmento comienza en la página 311 del Capítulo diecinueve de las Reliquias de la Muerte: La cierva plateada. Esta escena ha sido ligeramente alterada de la versión de la novela original para encajar en el contexto de esta historia.  
><em>  
><em>oOo<br>_  
>"¡Hermione!"<p>

La voz de Harry la despertó y se incorporó rápidamente, secándose el pelo de los ojos. Hermione buscó ciegamente a tientas su varita antes de recordar que ella no lo tenía. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella, su mente parpadea automáticamente a los mortífagos, Nagini y al mismísimo Voldemort mientras sus ojos legañosos tenían problemas para enfocarse. "¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?"

"Tranquila, no ocurre nada. Estoy la mar de bien; mejor que nunca. Verás, ha venido alguien".

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién…?"

Y entonces lo vio: Ron. Con una medio asustada, medio esperanzada expresión en su rostro. Empapado y goteando sobre la alfombra. Sosteniendo lo que parecía una espada. Sin embargo, Hermione sólo tomó nota vagamente de los detalles de su aparición mientras ella misma salía de su litera, se dirigía hacia él, y parpadeaba rápidamente, como si esperase que él desapareciese en cualquier momento.

Al darse cuenta de que era verdaderamente real, que estaba realmente de pie frente a ella, su corazón se llenó de varias emociones diferentes. Que parpadeaban en rápida sucesión, como si su corazón fuese un televisor y alguien estuviese cambiando de canal: shock, alivio, amor innegable, y, por último, rabia.

Como Ron medio levantó los brazos -¿Estaba esperando en serio que se precipitarse en ellos?-ella se lanzó hacia él, perdiendo todo pensamiento racional, deseando tan sólo causarle tanto daño físico como a ella le fuese posible -para hacerle sentir un poco el dolor y la miseria que él le había hecho pasar a ella.

"¡Ay! ¡Huy!" Ron protestó, tropezando hacia atrás mientras Hermione comenzó a golpearlo sin rumbo, en todas las partes que podía alcanzar. "Pero ¿qué…? ¡Hermione! ¡Ay!"

"¡Eres…tonto…de remate…Ronald…Weasley!" -gimió, acentuando cada palabra con un golpe, yendo por su rostro mientras él intentaba protegerse. Era esto o empezar a llorar otra vez, y Hermione estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas por Ron Weasley. "Vienes…aquí…después…de semanas…y semanas… ¿Dónde está mi varita?"

Ella se volvió hacia Harry en ese momento, dispuesta a arrancársela de sus manos, cuando-

"¡Protego!"

El escudo invisible se alzó entre Ron y Hermione, y la potencia del hechizo la hizo caerse hacia atrás, aterrizando de culo. Sintiéndose más furiosa que nunca, estaba de vuelta sobre sus pies en un instante, escupiendo el pelo de la cara.

"Hermione!" dijo Harry. "Tranquilízate…"

"¡No pienso tranquilizarme!" ella le gritó, la rabia cegándola de otra cosa que no fuese la venganza que deseaba. "¡Devuélveme la varita! ¡Devuélvemela!"

"Hermione, ¿quieres hacer el favor de…?"

"¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Harry Potter! ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Y tú…!" Ella se volvió hacia Ron, una vez más, y la absoluta ira en sus ojos lo obligó a retroceder varios pasos. "¡Salí corriendo detrás de ti! ¡Te llamé! ¡Te supliqué que volvieras!"

"Lo sé", dijo Ron con aire de culpabilidad. "Lo siento muchísimo, Hermione, de verdad que…"

"¡Ah, con que _lo sientes_!" Ella se rió como un maníaco. "¿Por qué, exactamente? ¿Por usarme? ¿Por acusarme de acostarme con Harry? ¿Por abandonarnos? ¿Por qué _exactamente_ lo sientes, Ron?"

Tenía la sensación de verse totalmente arrepentido. "Por todo. Sé que fui un tonto de remate, espera, no, que ni siquiera alcanza para-"

"¡Oh, bueno, en ese caso, supongo que todo está perdonado! ¿Has oído eso, Harry? -Él lo siente. Bueno, decir lo siento sin duda lo compensa todo, ¿no, Harry? Ron Weasley sólo puede hacer lo que con sangre siente, sin embargo, trata a la gente como se le antoja, y eso está muy bien, porque tan pronto como pide perdón después, todo vuelve a estar bien y estupendo de nuevo!"

"Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir?" Ron le gritó, y Hermione se sentía furioso que él tenía el valor de luchar después de todo lo que había hecho.

"¡Oh, pues no lo sé! Busca en tu cerebrito, Ron; sólo te llevará un par de segundos"

"Hermione", interrumpió Harry "acaba de salvarme la…"

"¡No me importa!" ella gritó. "¡No me importa lo que haya hecho! Semanas y semanas, podríamos estar muertos y él…"

"¡Sabía que no estabais muertos!" Ron interrumpió, ahogando su voz y acercándose cuanto le fue posible al encantamiento escudo que los separaba. "En el Profeta no se habla más que de Harry, y en la radio también; os están buscando por todas partes, no paran de circular rumores e historias disparatadas. Estaba seguro de que si os pasaba algo me enteraría enseguida; no te imaginas lo duro que ha sido…"

"¿Duro para quién? ¿Tal vez para ti?" que intervino con incredulidad, su voz chillona hasta hacia sus propios oídos.

"¡Quise volver nada más desaparecerme, pero tropecé con una banda de Carroñeros, Hermione, y no podía ir a ninguna parte!"

"¿Una banda de qué?" le preguntó Harry en el mismo instante en que Hermione gritó,

"¡A quién le importa! ¿Sabes qué, Ron?" agregó, más histérica que nunca. "Tú no eres el único que lo siente: ¡Yo también lo siento! ¡Siento haberte conocido! ¡Siento haberme permitido sentir algo por ti e indudablemente siento haberte permitido tocarme! "

Ron y Harry igualmente sorprendidos en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta, cayendo en idénticas expresiones de sorpresa, que ella hubiese encontrado divertido si no se hubiese sentido tan enfurecida.

"Pero, por favor", añadió con una imitación horrible, sarcástica de cortesía: "Me muero por escuchar esto. ¿Qué excusa conveniente te impidió Aparecerte de inmediato donde estábamos?"

Las orejas de Ron estaban de color escarlata mientras miraba hacia ella, obviamente todavía sorprendido, pero luego negó con la cabeza como para despejarse. "Supongo que me lo merezco", dijo finalmente. "Merezco mucho más que eso, en realidad. Pero, sí, Carroñeros", dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry. "Están por todas partes; son bandas que se ganan la vida atrapando a hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre. El Ministerio ha ofrecido una recompensa por cada individuo capturado. Como yo iba solo, y estoy en edad escolar…"

Mientras Ron contaba su historia de escapar de la banda de Carroñeros, Hermione, todavía temblando de rabia, se arrojó en un sillón cercano, escuchando a regañadientes:

"...volví a sufrir otra despartición", Ron estaba diciendo cuando llegó al final de la historia, levantando una mano donde le faltaban dos uñas. Hermione simplemente levantó una ceja fríamente ante eso. "Por fin, aparecí a unos Kilómetros de donde estabais vosotros, pero cuando llegué a esa parte de la ribera en que habíamos acampado…ya os habíais ido."

"¡Dios, que historia tan apasionante!", dijo Hermione, sus reservas de sarcasmo, aparentemente, no habían sido agotadas. "Debías estar muerto de miedo. Entretanto, nosotros fuimos a Godric´s Hollow y…déjame pensar, ¿qué nos pasó allí, Harry? Ah, sí, apareció la serpiente de Quien-tú-sabes, que estuvo a punto de matarnos, y luego llegó el propio Quien-tú-sabes y escapamos por los pelos."

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron, pareciendo sorprendido por segunda vez, mirando alternativamente entre Harry y Hermione.

"¡Imagínate, Harry! ¡Ha perdido dos uñas! Eso sí que minimiza nuestros padecimientos, ¿verdad?"

"Hermione, Ron acaba de salvarme la vida", dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿Y quieres saber cuál es el chiste, Ron?" agregó, haciendo caso omiso de Harry. "¿Lo que realmente pone la guinda encima del pastel?" Hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático. "Estoy e-"

Una intensa ráfaga de náuseas le vino de repente e inesperadamente. Había estado a punto de decir _estoy embarazada_, pero en el momento siguiente se dobló por la cintura, llegando a estar vomitando violentamente en sus propios zapatos. Ella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de salir de la tienda.

Ella era vagamente consciente de Harry eliminar el encantamiento escudo, y los dos hombres corrieron a su lado a la vez.

"¿Qué...? ¡Hermione!" Ron quedó sin aliento, llegando hacia ella, pero ella lo apartó con una mano mientras seguía vomitando. Harry no se atrevió a tocarla, y momentos más tarde, presionó en sus manos un vaso de agua fresca. Hermione se sentó en su silla, quitándose sus zapatos sucios mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo, sin mirarlo o darle las gracias. Ella todavía estaba enfadada por no haberle devuelto la varita cuando se lo había exigido.

"Hermione, ¿estás enferma?" -Preguntó Ron, alarma clara en su voz cuando se puso en cuclillas lo más cerca a ella mientras ella le dejó, limpiando el desorden que ella había dejado con un movimiento de su varita. "Harry, ¿qué le pasa?" preguntó a su mejor amigo cuando Hermione se limitó a mover la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

"Oh-er-"

"Dolor de estómago", Hermione interrumpió a Harry finalizando el tema, tirando de sus piernas temblorosas hacia ella y abrazándolas. "Es sólo un dolor de estómago. Voy a estar bien."

Harry la miró fijamente, y ella pudo leer lo que le decía con la mirada: ¿No se lo vas a decir?

Ella consideraba su pregunta no hecha: Iba a, pero ahora, bueno... ahora Hermione no estaba tan segura de que quería. La circunstancia de que Ron se había marchado de su lado, después la forma en la que había tratado y las cosas de las que la había acusado, Hermione se encontró pensando en que no le debía a Ron Weasley absolutamente nada.

Era su cuerpo y por lo tanto, su decisión de a quién decírselo. Y quizás era infantil, tal vez era el egoísmo nacido de la amargura que se había incrustado en su corazón, pero ahí estaba: No se le diría hasta que fuese absolutamente necesario.

"Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber," dijo Hermione después de un momento, cambiando de tema, mientras Ron la seguía mirando, con una expresión entre interesado y preocupado en su rostro. "¿Cómo nos has encontrado esta noche exactamente? Es muy importante. Cuando lo sepamos, podremos estar seguros de que no recibiremos más visitas indeseadas".

La expresión de preocupación desapareció de su rostro –con lo que Hermione se puso contenta, ya que no quería ni necesita su compasión- y la fulminó con la mirada mientras sacaba un objeto de plata de su bolsillo: "Con esto".

"¿Con el Desiluminador?" La curiosidad la impulsó a olvidar momentáneamente su furia.

"No sirve sólo para encender y apagar las luces", dijo Ron, mientras estaba usando su varita para secar su ropa empapada, que al parecer había olvidado que estaban así hasta este momento. "No sé cómo funciona ni por qué pasó cuando pasó y no en otro momento, porque he estado deseando regresar desde que me marché. Pero el día de Navidad, muy temprano, estaba escuchando la radio y oí…bueno, te oí a ti "

Estaba mirando a Hermione.

"¿Me oíste por la radio?" dijo, tratando de mantener el desprecio en su voz.

"No, te oí salir de mi bolsillo. Tu voz," volvió a levantar el Desiluminador ", salió de aquí."

"¿Y qué dije exactamente?" Había olvidado su rabia por completo por el momento, siendo reemplazada por la curiosidad y una buena cantidad de escepticismo.

"Mi nombre." Contestó Ron. "Y dijiste... algo sobre una varita... "

Hermione sintió que su cara se sonrojaba mientras se daba cuenta de que él se estaba refiriendo a la segunda vez en la que había pronunciado en voz alta su nombre desde que se había ido. No sabía por qué había pasado entonces y no la primera vez: Tal vez Ron no había tenido su Desiluminador con en él. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella había dicho su nombre con desprecio la primera vez.

"Así que lo saqué", prosiguió Ron, mirando fijamente al objeto mágico de su mano ", pero no aprecié nada diferente, aunque estaba convencido de que te había oído. Asique lo accioné. Entonces se apagó la luz de mi habitación, y por la ventana vi otra luz que había aparecido fuera… "

Mientras Ron transmitía la historia de la luz que había entrado en su cuerpo y que le hizo desaparecerse a una ladera cubierta de nieve en la que Harry y Hermione habían estado hace dos noches –en donde ambos habían estado seguros de haber escuchado a alguien dando tumbos cerca por la noche- Hermione le escuchó, paralizada. Ella sólo habló para explicar que habían Desapareció al amparo de la Capa de Invisibilidad como medida de precaución adicional, razón por la cual Ron no los había encontrado.

"Pero cuando oscureció, supe que debía de haber perdido vuestro rastro," decía Ron "asique volví a accionar el Desiluminador. La luz azulada reapareció y se metió dentro de mí, y yo me desaparecí y llegué a este bosque. Pero como seguí sin encontraros, sólo me quedó confiar en que tarde o temprano alguno daría señales de vida. Y Harry lo hizo. Bueno, primero vi la cierva, claro. "

"¿Qué viste qué?" Hermione exclamó.

Harry y Ron le explicaron la historia de la cierva plateada, la espada en el fondo de la piscina, la cerca estrangulación de Harry y posterior rescate de Ron, y, finalmente, la destrucción del Horrocrux de Ron con la Espada de Gryffindor. Hermione escuchó con atención, incidiendo cuando era necesario, y cuando la historia terminó, se levantó para recoger el Horrocrux destruido, que ahora no era más que un medallón roto, colocándolo en la bolsa mientras Harry y Ron hablaban en voz baja de la varita rota de Harry.

Mientras Hermione se arrastraba sin decir una palabra a su propia litera -su amargura renovada ahora que las explicaciones estaban dadas- sentía los ojos de Ron en ella mientras se ponía las mantas sobre la cabeza, parpadeando para contener las abruptas lágrimas. Sus emociones estaban en guerra: A pesar de su resentimiento, una gran parte de ella tenía ganas de arrojarse a los brazos de Ron, perdonándolo y diciéndole sobre el bebé, para que las cosas volviesen a ser como habían sido antes de que todo hubiese comenzado a tornarse agrio.

Ella brevemente fantaseó con la emoción y la felicidad de Ron al saber que iba a ser padre. Pensó en discutir con él de buen humor sobre los nombres del bebé. Pensaba en él acariciándole el estómago y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien...

Pero no había garantías, ¿verdad? Nadie sabía si las cosas iban a estar bien. A pesar de que habían logrado destruir un Horrocrux, aún no tenían pistas sobre los demás, y Hermione sentía como si su tiempo estuviese llegando al final con cada latido de su corazón. En pocos meses, asumiendo que ella sobreviviese tanto, se vería obligado a apartarse, y Harry y Ron se tendrían que enfrentar a este viaje sin ella -por un tiempo, por lo menos.

"Creo que es lo mejor que podías esperar", oyó murmurar a Harry hacia Ron.

"Sí", contestó Ron en un susurro. "Podría haber sido peor. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos canarios que me arrojó una vez?"

"Todavía no lo he descartado", dijo Hermione desde debajo de sus mantas, pensando que iba a perdonar a Ron con el tiempo, pero ella no quería hacérselo fácil.

oOo

Nota: la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo. Después de la tensión que hubo en este capítulo…quizás, Hermione se relaje un poco!

Muchas gracias por poner esta historia en favoritos

Espero vuestros comentarios! 


	10. Una decisión

_Décima parte: una decisión_

Este segmento se encuentra en el principio del Capítulo veinte de las Reliquias de la Muerte: Xenophilius Lovegood.

oOo

La determinación de Hermione para seguir enfadada con Ron no disminuyó durante la noche, y por lo tanto, fue bastante fácil para ella el comunicarse principalmente con silencios incómodos y sucias miradas al día siguiente.

A favor de Ron, no trató de pedir disculpas una vez más -ella tenía la sensación de que él era muy consciente de que eso sólo hubiese resultado en otro arrebato de ella- en su lugar, eligió mantenerse con un aire silencioso de remordimiento continuo en su presencia, era su forma de demostrarle cuan arrepentido estaba de sus acciones.

Cuando no estaba en presencia de Hermione, sin embargo, era otra historia: Cuando pensaba que ella no lo escuchaba, Ron parloteaba alegremente con Harry, ellos discutían todo, desde la historia completa de Godric´s Hollow, el posible paradero de los otros Horrocruxes, hasta quién había producido el Patronus de la cierva.

Harry compartió la alegría de Ron, pero él no se molestó en tratar de ocultarla en presencia de Hermione como lo hacía Ron. En la actualidad, una parte de Hermione estaba tan contento de que Ron había vuelto como Harry, que él estaba a salvo y listo para redoblar sus esfuerzos, y que buscaba el perdón de Hermione. De hecho, esto era lo que ella había querido desde hace meses, había esperado y rezando en silencio por el regreso de Ron.

Sin embargo, no había manera de que ella permitiese a Ron este hecho: Estaba decidida a castigarlo.

Sentada en la entrada de la tienda al mediodía, fingiendo leer, vio a Ron y Harry. Ellos estaban hablando, pretendiendo que buscaban hongos comestibles -una tarea bastante innecesaria, dado que todavía tenían suficiente comida para un par de días más- pero ella era consciente de que estaban ansiosos de escapar de sus funestas miradas.

Hermione sintió una punzada de inquietud en sus entrañas mientras los observaba. No creía que Harry le dijese a Ron sobre su embarazo, pero sabía que le hacía sentir incómodo el que ella se lo escondiese a Ron.

"Hermione, tienes que decírselo," Harry le había dicho con urgencia esa mañana, cuando Ron se había alejado durante unos minutos. "Se siente como una mentira, manteniéndolo en la oscuridad."

"No es asunto de nadie más que mío," Hermione había contestando murmurando obstinadamente, sin apartar ni una vez sus ojos de su libro. "Se lo diré cuando esté bien y preparada."

Era obvio que él quería discutir, pero Ron estaba regresando en ese mismo momento. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, pero ella lo ignoró estudiadamente.

En el presente, ella puso su libro a un lado, poniéndose de pie en silencio y vigilando los dos chicos que estaban en la espesura de los árboles cubiertos de escarcha, donde aún hablaban entre sí: "...no creo que haya para tanto" estaba diciendo Ron "Él era muy joven cuando- "

"Tenía nuestra edad", respondió Harry interrumpiéndole, y ella supo inmediatamente que habían estado hablando de Dumbledore. Fue la misma respuesta que Harry le había dado a Hermione cuando ella había hecho una declaración similar. "Engorgio", dijo Harry, apuntando con la varita de endrino que Ron había cogido a un Carroñero y se la había entregado a Harry la noche anterior, a una araña cerca de las zarzas.

La araña sólo se estremeció levemente la primera vez que le lanzó el hechizo, pero se hizo un poco más grande en el segundo intento frustrado de Harry.

"Deja de hacer eso", dijo Ron de repente "Siento haber dicho que Dumbledore era joven, ¿vale?"

"Lo siento-Reducio", respondió Harry, sin éxito, tratando de reducir a la araña a su tamaño anterior.

"Sólo necesitas practicar un poco", dijo Hermione desde donde estaba mirándolo ansiosamente, ella todavía se sentía un poco culpable por la varita de Harry, pero por el momento se trataba de una preocupación más bien menor.

Más tarde esa noche, una vez que todos habían vuelto a la tienda, Harry se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia, sentándose en la entrada de la tienda con la varita de endrino, donde intentó hacer levitar las piedras pequeñas.

Hermione podía sentir los ojos de Ron en ella otra vez, pero ella no le hizo caso, subiendo a propósito en su litera para leer _Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_, a la luz de su varita.

Después de muchas miradas, obviamente, nerviosas en su dirección, Ron tomó una radio de madera de su mochila y trató de sintonizarla. Lo oyó hablar despacio a Harry, pero ella no les hizo caso mientras se sumergía en la lectura, revisando la copia de la carta original de Dumbledore a Grindelwald: ". ...tomamos el control para un bien mayor. Y de aquí se desprende que, cuando nos encontremos con la resistencia, tenemos que usar sólo la fuerza que es necesaria y no más. (¡Este fue tu error en Durmstrang! Pero no me quejo, porque si no hubieses sido expulsado, nunca te habría conocido.) -Albus. "

Hermione estudió la firma de cerca, su atención atrapada por algo que ella no había notado antes: en lugar de la A de Albus era una marca triangular pequeña que a Hermione le estaba resultando absolutamente familiar. Era la misma marca inscrita en Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, la misma marca que, estaba casi segura, estaba grabada en la lápida en Godric´s Hollow, la misma marca que Xenophilius Lovegood llevaba alrededor de su cuello en la boda de Bill y Fleur, la cual Harry había dicho que Viktor había insistido en que era la marcar de Grindelwald.

_Grindelwald...Xenophilius Lovegood._

Golpeada por una súbita inspiración, Hermione bajó de su litera con el libro bajo el brazo.

"Si te molesta, lo dejo" dijo Ron nervioso, quien había estado tocando la parte superior de la radio con su varita.

Hermione hizo como si no lo hubiese oído, acercándose a Harry, que seguía practicando con la varita de endrino. "Tenemos que hablar", dijo mientras Ron murmuraba detrás de ella algo de que necesitaba ir al baño.

"Sí, sí", respondió Harry mientras Ron desaparecía en el interior del cuarto de baño. "¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" -le susurró.

"Te lo dije-no es asunto suyo", dijo entre dientes, sintiéndose molesta.

"¿No es-? ¡Hermione, que es su hijo, también!" -susurró de nuevo, su tono de voz dudosa.

"Es mi cuerpo, mi elección a quién decirle," susurró ella, con las manos plantadas tercamente en sus caderas. "Además, yo no le debo nada después de que él-"

"Él está, obviamente, arrepentido, Hermione-"

"Mira", dijo ella con una paciencia exagerada y con una frialdad que en realidad no sentía ", el hecho de que me haya fecundado difícilmente lo hace un padre, sino, más bien, un donante de esperma."

"Sé que realmente no quieres decir eso", respondió Harry con frialdad. "No tienes que perdonarlo, pero tienes que decírselo. Él tiene derecho a saber, Hermione, y cuanto más tiempo esperes, más difícil va a ser-"

"¡Yo te dije que se lo diría cuando estuviese bien y preparada!"

"¿Decirme qué?"

Hermione se dio la vuelta, su cara sonrojándose mientras la cabeza de Harry se rompía con aire de culpabilidad. Habían estado tan absortos en su debate que no se habían dado cuenta que Ron había salido del cuarto de baño.

"Estáis hablando de mí, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo estaba diciéndole a Harry que te diré cuando esté bien y preparada que quiero ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood," dijo Hermione sin problemas mientras Harry decía tonterías.

Los dos chicos la miraron como si una segunda cabeza hubiese brotado del costado de su cuello.

"¿Perdón?" dijeron al unísono.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," dijo Hermione, sintiendo agradecido por haberse salvado a sí misma, mientras ella se volvía hacia Harry. "El padre de Luna. ¡Yo quiero ir y hablar con él!"

oOo

_Este segmento se encuentra en el capítulo veintidós de las Reliquias de la Muerte: Las Reliquias de la Muerte._

oOo

Por lo que a Hermione se refiere, en la excursión a la casa Lovegood había comprobado que había sido casi tan desastrosa como la de Godric´s Hollow, y lamentó profundamente su antigua curiosidad sobre el símbolo del cual el señor Lovegood había insistido que era el signo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

No sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían escapado por poco de un enfrentamiento con los mortífagos, sino que Harry se había obsesionado posteriormente con las supuestas "Reliquias de la Muerte", de las cuales insistió que eran muy reales y que estaba, de hecho, en posesión de dos de ellas. Todo era un completo disparate, por supuesto. La idea de que la propia Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry hubiese sido moldeada por la muerte en persona, y que Dumbledore le hubiese dejado un anillo capaz de resucitar a los muertos -Hermione se estremeció con ese pensamiento- escondido dentro de una Snitch era más que ridículo.

Sin embargo, no se pudo persuadir a Harry para entrar en razón, y tan grande se había convertido su inquietante obsesión que ya no parecía interesado en la localización de los Horrocruxes en absoluto.

Ron se había puesto de su lado en este asunto, acordando que las reliquias eran basura y que deberían concentrarse en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ya que eso es lo que Dumbledore había ordenado específicamente que hiciesen. A pesar de esto, Hermione no estaba seguro de si realmente estaba de acuerdo con ella o si simplemente estaba tratando de que volviese su buena armonía hacia él.

Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, mientras ellos montaban la tienda de campaña en unos grises pantanos cenagosos el día después de ese día, Ron tomó la iniciativa, discutiendo con Hermione la posible ubicación de los Horrocruxes con renovado celo, mientras que Harry holgazaneaba en su litera, girando la Snitch una y otra vez en la mano, como si esperase que se fuese a abrir de golpe en cualquier momento y el anillo saliese rodando fuera de él.

"¡Harry, estoy bastante decepcionada de ti!" Hermione se había roto, por último, dos semanas después de la visita a la casa de Lovegood, cuando ella y Ron habían estado discutiendo a dónde ir después, y Harry no estaba ni siquiera tratando de parecer remotamente interesado. "¿Es realmente necesario que te recuerde que esta es tu misión?"

"Obsesionarse con los Horrocruxes, obviamente, no nos está ayudando a localizarlos", había espetado "No sabemos nada más sobre ellos de lo que sabíamos hace meses".

"¿Obsesión?" había gruñido despacio, con fuerza. "¡Nosotros no somos los que tenemos una obsesión, Harry! ¡Nosotros somos los únicos que estamos tratando de hacer lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciéramos!"

Sin embargo, este argumento no pareció desconcertar a Harry, y ella en silencio consideró que al menos una buena cosa había llegado de la renovada preocupación de Harry: Ya no la molestaba pidiéndole que le dijese a Ron sobre su embarazo. De hecho, por lo que todo a lo que abarcaba era su fijación, parecía haberse olvidado de la condición de ella por completo.

Ya no era Harry el que saltar para mantenerle el pelo hacia atrás y darle un vaso de agua en sus manos durante su todavía frecuentes episodios de náuseas, sino que lo era Ron. Mientras secaba la cara con cariño después de eso, a veces le preguntaba acerca de su misteriosa "enfermedad", pero firmemente insistió en que todo estaba bien, saliendo con diferentes excusas: el clima cambiante, algo que había comido que no le había sentado bien, un molesto virus estomacal.

Ella sabía que Ron era consciente de que no estaba siendo honesto con él, pero parecía resignado al hecho de que iba a hablar con él cuando estuviese lista.

Las razones de Hermione para mantener el secreto ya no eran que ella estuviese enfadada con él. No, ella le había perdonado mucho más rápido de lo que originalmente quería, aunque no habían reanudado el aspecto romántico de su relación, a pesar de que Ron claramente lo desease, al igual que Hermione.

Fue otra razón completamente distinta: Como pasaban las semanas, la enfermedad de Hermione comenzó a disminuir y finalmente empezó a coger un poco de peso, temía la reacción de Ron. No es que ella pensase que estaría molesto -por el contrario, sabía que Harry había estado en lo cierto acerca de que Ron sería feliz- pero ella tenía miedo de que insistiese en que ella les dejase, tal vez para ir a estar con Bill y Fleur.

Y Hermione no podía soportar la idea de no saber dónde estaban Harry y Ron o qué estaban haciendo, especialmente en vista del hecho de que Harry ya no parecía interesado en su propia misión. Estaba convencida de que ella era necesaria ahora más que nunca, y si le decía a Ron sobre el embarazo, sería como en Grimmauld Place de nuevo -sólo que un centenar de veces peor.

Ahora estaban en marzo, de acuerdo con su agenda diaria, y Hermione estaba en el baño, levantando su camiseta holgada mientras estudiaba el bulto ahora notable que sobresalía de su parte media. Su embarazo estaba a más de la mitad, y había empezado a engordar: Además del hinchazón de su abdomen, sus pechos parecían más grandes, con los brazos y las piernas ligeramente redondeada, con el rostro lleno.

Esto se debió en parte al hecho de que ahora era capaz de mantener los alimentos en su cuerpo -y que comía vorazmente para compensar la pérdida de nutrición durante su primer trimestre- pero también en parte debido al hecho de que comían mejor de lo que había hecho antes de la marcha de Ron.

Hermione continuó apareciéndose en pueblos Muggle al azar cada semana con el fin de obtener los suministros de alimentos, y Ron no puso en duda este nuevo, aunque más arriesgado, método de recolección de alimentos. Felizmente devoraba los sándwiches, frutas en conserva, y vasos de leche que ella puso sobre la mesa, elogiando su "cocina".

Él también había notado el hecho de que ella parecía haberse "recuperado" de su misteriosa enfermedad. "Hermione, te ves muy bien", le había felicitado esa misma mañana mientras se sentaba a la mesa con él, consumiendo con gran apetito tocino, pan tostado, huevos y fruta. "Yo estuve preocupado durante un tiempo sobre todo ese peso que habías perdido, pero estás llenándote de nuevo", había añadido con aprobación.

Por supuesto, Ron no se había dado cuenta en lo "llena" que realmente se había convertido, ya que le había pedido prestadas sus camisetas, que eran bastante más anchas que las suyas -perfectas para ocultar su creciente panza. Hermione no había perdido las cejas levantadas de Harry, desde donde se había sentado encorvado en la entrada de la tienda, la copia de Beedle el Bardo abierto en su regazo a pesar de que no podía leer las Runas.

Al parecer, no se había olvidado de su condición después de todo.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Harry estaba en su cama, la Snitch en su mano una vez más mientras, sin duda, se obsesionaba con las reliquias, Hermione se unió a Ron fuera de la tienda, donde se encontraba haciendo la primera guardia. Estaba sentado sobre una gran roca, con la espalda contra la pared de lona, con la varita encendida contra la oscuridad aterciopelada de la noche, mientras miraba el Desiluminador en la mano. Estaba estudiandolo con la misma intensidad que Harry estaba estudiando la Snitch.

"Gracias, Hermione," dijo agradecido al aceptar una taza de té que le ofreció, y ella se sentó junto a él, lo más cerca que pudo sin llegar a tocarlo.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" dijo ella, indicando hacia el objeto metálico en la mano, pero tenía una idea ya.

"La noche en la que volví", murmuró, confirmando sus sospechas mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. "Sigo pensando en las razones por las que Dumbledore dejó esto para mí... Sabía que vendría muy bien, ¿no?"

Ella se limitó a sonreír suavemente en respuesta.

"Bueno, ¿por qué crees que te dejó ese libro? ¿Y a Harry la Snitch? Tiene que haber una razón."

"Ron..." dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco exasperado. No él, también. "Si se trata de las reliquias de la..."

"No estoy diciendo que creo que Harry esté en lo cierto centrándose en ellas, cuando Dumbledore le dijo que buscara los Horcruxes", explicó Ron rápidamente, "pero tal vez hay algo en ella. ¿Por qué iba a dejar a Harry una Snitch, Hermione?"

"No lo sé, pero la idea que oculta una piedra que puede resucitar a los muertos, es una locura, Ron".

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirando a su Desiluminador una vez más. "¿A quién te parece que pertenece la cierva?" -preguntó, al parecer, la elección de no presionar el punto.

"Bueno... a alguien de confianza que Dumbledore, me imagino. Alguien del que sabía que iba a encontrar una manera de entregarnos la espada." Fue una conversación que habían tenido muchas veces en los últimos meses, pero no estaban más cerca de tener una respuesta para eso de lo que habían estado en la búsqueda de las ubicaciones de los tres últimos Horrocruxes.

"¿McGonagall?" -Preguntó Ron, esperanzado. "Si alguien nos puede encontrar, sería ella."

"Tal vez", dijo Hermione con duda. La idea de que alguien había sido capaz de encontrarlos la preocupaba. Después de todo, si alguien hubiera sido capaz de encontrarles con el fin de darles la Espada de Gryffindor, ¿por qué Voldemort no podía encontrarlos tan fácilmente? "Si hubiera sido McGonagall, sin embargo, ¿por qué el misterio? ¿Por qué ponerla en el fondo de una piscina helada en vez de simplemente entregarnosla? ¿Y por qué no podía haberlo hecho durante el verano?"

Ron no tenía una respuesta para eso, así que en lugar de eso quedaron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Después de un momento, sintió que los dedos de él rozaban su mano casi vacilante, como si estuviera asustado de que ella se alejase, pero en su lugar, ella rodeó con sus propios dedos los de él sobre la parte superior de su muslo, apretando suavemente.

Fue la primera vez que trató de tomarla de la mano desde que había regresado, y el corazón de Hermione se constriñó con el anhelo, y en el mismo momento sintió una oleada de movimientos de su vientre, como si su bebé tuviese la sensación de que su padre estaba cerca.

En ese momento, un sentimiento de culpa terrible, insuperable superó a Hermione, la culpa de que ella estaba manteniendo un secreto de tal magnitud al hombre que ella amaba. "Ron", susurró, volviéndose hacia él con la luz de sus varitas mágicas, sólo para descubrir su cara muy cerca de ella, sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia.

_Díselo_, ella misma se pidió. _Sólo díselo_.

Pero se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo que él se enfadase porque ella se lo había guardado durante tanto tiempo, y ella no quería arruinar este momento, que era tan perfecto mientras Ron puso su Desiluminador en el suelo antes de llevar su mano hacia atrás para deslizarse por la parte trasera de su cuello, y cerrar el espacio entre sus labios. Sus labios encontraron los de ella, y fue como el primer beso de nuevo, sólo que de alguna manera un centenar de veces más potente.

Hermione gimió contra su boca, como los labios de él se abrieron y profundizaba el beso mientras sus manos lo acercaban más, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de él. El cielo. Sin duda, esto era cómo se sentía el cielo, porque no podía imaginar algo más dulce y más precioso que este. Esto lo era todo.

"Te amo, Hermione," susurró cuando finalmente se separaron, jadeando, con la frente apretada contra la suya. "Yo sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Yo - echaría la culpa al Horrocrux, pero en realidad fue el ser un imbécil inseguro. Quiero decir, sí, el Horrocrux empeoró las cosas, pero yo no podía entender por qué tú me querías, cuando...bueno, de todos modos... "Su voz se apagó. "Haré cualquier cosa -_cualquier cosa_- para volver contigo, para hacer las cosas bien de nuevo, Hermione."

"Ron", susurró, rompiéndosele el corazón de la vulnerabilidad que había en su voz mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, derramándose lágrimas por sus mejillas. Hubiera sido un momento absolutamente perfecto de no haber sido manchado por su culpa. Odiaba que se disculpase con ella, cuando ella llevaba un secreto tan enorme, tanto figurativa como literalmente. "Ron, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo-estoy-"

Su mente volvió a Grimmauld Place a esos meses, cuando ella y Ron habían discutido amargamente sobre si se ella debía acompañar a Harry y a Ron en el Ministerio. Ella no tenía la fuerza para entrar en una discusión de esa magnitud con Ron esta noche, se dio cuenta.

"Hermione, ¿qué es?"

"Yo estoy...agradecida por que hayas dicho eso", dijo sin convicción. "Significa mucho para mí." Y luego lo besó una vez más, apretándole la mano con suavidad antes de darle las buenas noches, retirándose hacia el interior, y metiéndose en su litera.

Mientras sacaba la imagen de la ecografía, como lo hizo cada noche, y lo estudiaba a la luz de su varita por debajo de sus mantas, ella prometió que se lo iba a decir mañana. Ella tendría que prepararse mentalmente; lo haría de tal manera para tener una respuesta preparada para cada argumento que Ron le podría lanzar acerca de por qué debía de irse.

Su bebé se movió un poco como en respuesta a su decisión. "Te gusta la idea, ¿verdad?" -murmuró, frotándose el vientre ligeramente antes de apagar su varita mágica.

oOo

Nota: el próximo capítulo…la Mansión de los Malfoy.


	11. Una pesadilla

_Onceava parte: Una pesadilla_

_Este segmento se encuentra en el capítulo veintitrés de las Reliquias de la Muerte: La Mansión Malfoy._

_oOo  
><em>  
>Ella estaba segura de que había caído en una de sus pesadillas: una muy vívida, terrible, impensable pesadilla en la que todos sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.<p>

El dolor atravesó su cuerpo una y otra vez, imparable, inalterable, procedente de las muchas moléculas que formaban parte de su ser. A medida que el dolor se abría camino hacia el exterior a través de sus vasos sanguíneos y sus extremidades, todo lo que Hermione podía pensar era, _nunca se lo dije. Nunca se lo dije_.

Ella había planeado decírselo ese mismo día-el día después de que ella le había dado un beso- pero después del desayuno, Ron finalmente había logrado sintonizar Potterwatch, y ella había estado completamente consumida con el júbilo por escuchar las voces amigas de Remo, Kingsley, Lee Jordan, y Fred, que eso se había trasladado de su mente.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que ella apenas podía procesar todo lo que habían aprendido, los Carroñeros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, y su refugio ex seguro –con todos sus encantamientos protectores, que había sido el hogar de Hermione durante meses- había sido inutilizado.

Sin embargo, Hermione había utilizado su ingenio y había logrado llevar a cabo un embrujo punzante en Harry para ocultar su rostro justo antes de que hubiesen sido arrastrados fuera de la tienda. Su esfuerzo había sido inútil, por supuesto, ya que no les había tomado mucho tiempo para averiguar que era Harry una vez que habían reconocido la cara de Hermione de una imagen en el Profeta.

"¿Qué más os llevasteis de allí?" Bellatrix Lestrange ahora le gritó a Hermione, donde actualmente se retorcía de dolor en el frío suelo de mármol del salón de la Mansión Malfoy. "¿Qué más tenéis? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal!"

"Nada, nosotros no-" Su respuesta fue corta, y Hermione gritó otra vez como la maldición destrozó su cuerpo una vez más, la agonía cegadora y debilitante. Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago, sus uñas arañando el azulejo en un esfuerzo infructuoso para escapar de la horrible mujer que se cernía sobre ella.

A través de la bruma de la insoportable tortura -estaba luchando por mantenerse consciente- Hermione notó que la mujer que la estaba torturando se veía totalmente loca, su pelo negro salvaje en su rostro, sus manos se curvaron en garras, su varita mágica en una mano, el brillo de una cuchilla en la otra.

Ella era consciente de los demás: el Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy, que no exactamente parecían estar disfrutando de la tortura de Hermione, pero que no interferían; Draco, quien, Hermione se dio cuenta con cierto asombro, se veía un poco verde, y evitaba mirar directamente hacia ella.

Fenrir Greyback, quien iba y venía justo detrás de Lestrange, estaba mirando de reojo a Hermione, con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro mientras los gritos de tortura siguieron brotando de sus labios.

"Trata de no hacer ningún daño permanente, ¿quieres?" Greyback gruñó detrás de Lestrange. "Tengo planes para Miss Girly-girl*. Yo y ella, vamos a tener algo de diversión."

"¿Qué más os llevasteis? ¿Qué más?" Bellatrix exigía a Hermione, ignorando al hombre lobo. "¡CONTESTAME! ¡CRUCIO!"

Fue demasiado para ella de soportar. El dolor fue más allá de la agonía, y Hermione -ahora acurrucada a un lado, sus brazos cruzados sobre su vientre, en un inútil intento de proteger al niño de la salvaje paliza que recibió- vomitó.

Lestrange dejó escapar una burla de repulsión. "Asquerosa sangre sucia," dijo entre dientes, y Hermione se encontró pensando salvajemente que era mejor así. Si ella iba a morir ahora, era mejor que Ron nunca hubiese sabido que estaba embarazada.

"¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!" Sus bramidos de pánico llegaron a sus oídos desde abajo en el sótano, como en respuesta a su pensamiento y su corazón clamaba por él. _Ron_.

Tuvo un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, y Hermione gritó con la punzada inesperada al darse cuenta de que Lestrange le había dado una patada. "Por favor", gimió ella patéticamente, "por favor. ¡N-Nosotros no cogimos-!"

"Repugnante pequeña mentirosa", susurró Bellatrix, en cuclillas junto a Hermione mientras la giraba hacia ella. Tiró de ella rudamente por su pelo, forzándola a una posición medio sentada, y Hermione sintió la rozadura del frío de la hoja contra su garganta y mal aliento de la horrible mujer por la nariz. Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras ella temblaba. "Será mejor que me lo digas ahora," gruñó Bellatrix en su oído.

"Bella," dijo la señora Malfoy alzando la voz.

"¿Qué?" se quebró, sus ojos destellando hacia los de su hermana, y Hermione y Bellatrix se dieron cuenta en el mismo instante que los ojos de Narcissa estaban fijos en el estómago de Hermione: Su camisa había subido, revelando lo que era obviamente una barriga de embarazada.

"Madre..." Draco habló por primera vez, sonando horrorizado mientras Bellatrix se reía, "que se detenga... por favor..."

"Tranquilo, Draco!" Bellatrix escupió mientras tiró al suelo a Hermione. Su frente golpeó el mármol con un ruido horrible. "¿No me digas que sientes lástima por esta escoria sangre sucia?" Su voz estaba llena de desprecio. Ella se agachó junto a Hermione, una vez más, tirando de su pelo, con tanta fuerza que Hermione vio las estrellas y un sollozo ahogado brotó de su garganta. Nunca había estado tan aterrorizada en su vida.

"¿Para cuál de ellos te abriste de piernas?" Bellatrix silbó amenazante en la cara de Hermione. "¿Te estás prostituyendo para Potter? ¿O para el otro? ¿O tal vez para ambos?"

Hermione se encogió apartándose de ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo esto solo acabase de desaparecer. Ella se despertaría de nuevo en su habitación de su propia casa, y su padre iría a saludarla con una broma del periódico de la mañana, y su madre le vertería una taza de té...

"¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!"

Los bramidos de Ron llegaron a sus oídos una vez más, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por instinto.

Lestrange se rió de nuevo, un sonido horrible, loco. "El traidor a la sangre, ¿por qué no me sorprende?"

"A ella le gusta golpear y moler, ¿verdad?" Greyback dijo amenazantemente mientras mostraba sus amarillos dientes puntiagudos. "Te voy a mostrar lo que se siente al bajo y sucio estilo lobo, niña. Yo diría que es algo que no olvidarás nunca -pero luego, no vas a vivir mucho más tiempo después de todos modos, ¿verdad? "

Hermione tenía ganas de vomitar otra vez como una poderosa ola de náusea se apoderó de ella.

"Paciencia, Greyback," susurró Bellatrix, inclinada sobre Hermione y tirando de ella por la camisa. A continuación, arrastró la hoja del cuchillo de la garganta de Hermione, entre sus pechos, para terminar cerniéndose sobre la redondez de su estómago. La hoja se quedó allí, y Hermione jadeó de miedo y por un nuevo dolor al sentir que perforaban su piel ligeramente. "Sigue siendo mi turno para jugar con ella. Ahora bien," dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione, "si no me dices lo que necesito saber, primero voy a arrancar la abominación que crece dentro de tu sucio vientre-"

"¡Bella!" Narcissa susurró, claramente consternada.

"Y luego voy a arrastrar a tu novio traidor a la sangre aquí", continuó, haciendo caso omiso de su hermana mientras ella presionaba un poco más fuerte ", y poco a poco, dolorosamente castrarlo para garantizar que nunca más pueda contaminar el mundo mágico extendiendo su semilla a sangre sucias y Muggles". Su tono era de asco total. "Y luego lo mataré por el gusto de hacerlo".

"Ahora", añadió con aire de haber terminado, arrojando a un lado a Hermione antes de ponerse de pie, caminando delante de una Hermione acobardada, temblorosa. "Ya he terminado de jugar contigo, pequeña sangre sucia. Voy a pedírtelo una vez más." Hizo una pausa antes de gritar: "¿Cómo entrasteis en mi cámara? ¿Os ayudó ese desgraciado duende que está en el sótano?"

"¡Lo hemos conocido esta noche!" Hermione sollozó, encontrando su voz, desde donde ella se estremecía en el suelo, tratando de detener la hemorragia de la herida fresca de su abdomen. "Nunca hemos estado en su cámara..." El pánico le hizo agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, y dijo que la primera cosa que le vino a la mente: "¡Esta no es la espada verdadera! ¡Es una copia, sólo una copia!"

"¿Una copia?" chilló Lestrange. "¡Mentirosa!"

"¡Podemos comprobarlo fácilmente!" Lucius Malfoy habló desde al lado de su esposa. "¡Ve a buscar al duende, Draco; él sabrá decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!"

Draco, todavía un poco verde, obedeció a su padre sin decir palabra ya que prácticamente se lanzó fuera de la habitación.

Hermione escuchó susurrar a Bellatrix animadamente con el señor Malfoy en los siguientes minutos que continuaron, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que decían mientras se encorvaba sobre el suelo, desapareciendo dentro y fuera de la conciencia, en silencio orando por la pequeña vida dentro de ella, que aún estaba en su vientre. Ella oró por la vida de Harry y Ron, y la de Dean, y por la ese pobre duende que estaba siendo arrastrado de nuevo aquí...

Lo siguiente que se dio cuenta era de una insoportable agonía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo una vez más, y Hermione gritó agudamente, sacudidas hacia la plena conciencia.

Bellatrix se cernía sobre ella otra vez, con la varita en la mano. "Tuviste una buena siesta, ¿verdad?" Torturó a Hermione por los próximos minutos, evidentemente, nada más que puro entretenimiento, ya que ella no le hizo a Hermione más preguntas.

Ella era vagamente consciente de que el duende estaba de pie junto a Draco, que había regresado, pero no podía concentrarse en nada por el dolor que asoló su cuerpo de dentro hacia fuera, agitándose en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, al borde de la pérdida del conocimiento, una vez más...

De repente, sonó un fuerte crujido de la bodega, y el dolor piadosamente cesó cuando Bellatrix perdido su enfoque.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" -gritó el señor Malfoy. "¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Ese ruido en el sótano!"

"¡Draco! ¡No, llamad a Colagusano!" Bellatrix gritó. "¡Que vaya él a ver qué pasa!"

Hermione perdió la conciencia por completo después de eso. Más tarde, recordaría destellos de luces que fueron, sin duda, las maldiciones, la gente gritando incoherencias, y un golpe particularmente chocante el cual descubriría más tarde era la araña de cristal que había caído justo encima de ella.

Pero el recuerdo más vívido que tuvo antes de despertar en Shell Cottage, con todo su cuerpo sintiéndose como si hubiese pasado a través de una licuadora, serían las lágrimas de Ron sobre su rostro.

_oOo_

*Girly-Girl es un término del argot para una niña o una mujer que decide vestirse y comportarse en un estilo tradicionalmente femenino, como el uso de vestidos, blusas y faldas, y hablando de las relaciones y otras actividades que están asociadas con el rol de género tradicional de una niña. El término es a veces visto como un término de desprecio o abuso.

Nota: siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estoy de exámenes, trabajos, prácticas hasta arriba. Intentaré que la próxima actualización sea más temprano que tarde, pero ahora empiezo con los exámenes finales de la Universidad y parece que mis días deberían de tener más que 24 horas.

-Bea-


End file.
